Life with father
by Shadow-of-death060
Summary: Black Doom abducts Shadow from ARK before Gerald awakens him. He then plans to raise Shadow away from the humans and train him for his purpose. Fifty years later they return and Shadow begins to discover who he was suppose to be. The question, is Shadow going to ignore it and continue to aid his father or stop the invasion and save the planet? Possible Sonadow in later chaps?
1. Chapter 1

**Life with father**

 **Chapter one**

 **Stolen**

Black Doom awoken from a horrific nightmare of his future destruction for the third time in a row since he made that deal with the aged human scientist. He growled to himself as he exited his chambers aboard his home that was a comet, travelling through space. It was still in orbit of the planet Earth and would leave its orbit in approximately four hours.

"The same damn dream, that little pet of Gerald's will be the end of me if I don't do something soon but what?" Black doom thought as he wondered the hallways of the Black Comet, giving off an uncomfortable vibe.

Aboard the ARK, Gerald was in a highly excited mood as Project Shadow was almost ready to be awakened. The scientists were rushing around the lab, finishing off what they hoped was the last round of tests before Project Shadow was to be awakened. All reports on the creature that slumbered were finished, up to date and the health signs were looking great, excellent even.

"It won't be long now Shadow…my son." Gerald softly whispered to the creature suspended in a status chamber, floating in a green'ish substance and giving off a calm expression as it slept.

Project Shadow or Shadow was a black hedgehog with blood red streaks going down his legs and arms. His quills were in an up pointed fashion at the ends, they too had the same blood red streaks going along all of them. He had a white patch of fur on his chest and a tanned muzzle. He didn't have any type of clothing since he was basically in an artificial womb but had white gloves with black and red cuffs, 4 golden rings for his wrists & ankles and hover skates, with jet nozzles on the soles, that had the same colouration as his gloves and cuffs. They were in the lab ready to be put on him for when he was awake.

Back on the Black Comet, Black Doom was becoming concerned for his future. His hybrid son striking the killer blow to him played throughout his mind like a broken record stuck on a loop. His offspring around him felt his distress and them themselves became uneasy of their so called hedgehog brother.

"There has to be a way to prevent this from happening…he will be awakened soon and those humans will turn him against his own flesh and blood, his own family, his own father, unless I take him and he wakes up here…hmmm." Black Doom said to himself in utter rage as he floated about his home in thought.

"That actually might work…I'll send a few of my strongest solders to attack the ARK and cause a panic, then I'll go and take Shadow while he is still asleep. I'll awaken him up here aboard the Black Comet and when we are far away from those disgusting humans. I will awaking him and raise him myself." Black Doom concluded in a deep tone as he thought the plan through.

Black Doom then called upon his strongest of offspring and telepathically explained his plan to them. They bowed and left to get ready for the attack as Black Doom smirked at this easy victory.

An hour later, the ARK was on red alert as the Black Arms soldiers raided every nook and cranny of the metal space station, causing panic and destruction where ever they went. Blowing up expensive equipment with their advance weapons and causing miner injuries to the scientists from the explosions. It was clear the humans were no match to the aliens, they may of had the numbers but they were scientists not soldiers, so they all ran in panic to a safe place.

It didn't matter where the humans ran to there were Black Arms soldiers everywhere, shooting at anything they felt like destroying. Although they weren't there to kill, only cause a huge panic, some of the soldiers couldn't help but to shoot at the scientists and render them immobile but still breathing of course, none of the Black Arms dared to disobey their leader/father Black Doom.

Black Doom's plan seems to be working, the workers were way too distracted in trying to get out of the firing line, they completely left Project Shadow unattended. Black Doom chaos controlled to Shadow's status pod and narrowed his eyes in hatred for his hybrid son. Doom suppressed a hateful growl as he looked at the black and red hedgehog in the status tube and thought how vulnerable he actually was, asleep in that manmade tube but shook all thoughts of killing the hybrid away.

"I must try to remember he hasn't done anything to me and I'm here to prevent him from doing any harm to me, my children and home." Black Doom thought as he got to work in carefully removing Shadow's status pod without waking him up.

Success was on Black Dooms side as he removed the pod with a still sleeping Shadow in, away from where it rested and into the middle of the room. Doom then telepathically called a retreat to the Black Comet since they would be too far out of range to chaos control back in less than 20 minutes. As all but one of Black Dooms soldiers teleported back to their home, Black Doom faced a little problem. Both him and the Black Oak, after the soldier that stayed entered and picked up Shadow's clothing and rings a moment or two ago, were glaring at the rooms entrance. The problem was staring at him and his loyal offspring in shock and surprise.

"W-what are you doing? Leave Shadow alone." Gerald asked in shock and slight fear.

"I'm taking him and raising him aboard the Black Comet so you humans won't turn him against us...Good bye Gerald it was nice doing business with you." Black Doom explained with an evil chuckle then chaos controlled away to his home with both of his offspring, leaving a distorted Professor behind in his own despair.

"NO!" Gerald shouted and started to charge towards Black Doom but it was too late Black Doom and Shadow was long gone.

Aboard the Black Comet the atmosphere was buzzing with victory as Earth and the ARK were slowly beaming out of sight, becoming nothing but a speck in the distance. Black Doom had put the status pod with a sleeping Shadow inside in a research lab looking room where they develop their weapons and other destructive fire arms. When the pod was in place and secure Black Doom smirked in satisfaction but it was soon replaced with annoyance as he looked at Shadow's innocent form and peaceful features.

"To think this weak creature will be the end of me...We will be far away from those humans soon then we shall see where your loyalties lay...hybrid."Black Doom whispered then thought, "Maybe with the right training and up brining you may be a great asset to our family...maybe."

 **(Well there you have it the first chapter. The chapters after will be slightly longer than this one, since this one was merely an opening chapter to the story. I'm aiming for at least 2000+ words for the oncoming chaps and not sure how long the story will be, it all depends on what my brain comes up with but I do know that Shadow will return to earth in fifty years time, the question is will he obey or disobey?…Hope you enjoy the story please let me know if you like it, all comments are welcome and yes I know I'm next to hopeless with correct spelling, grammar and whatnot, I do try thought. Thanks for reading and I'll post the next chap soon enough, if it picks up and you are interested in it so please review, fav and follow so I know...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Since I got some good feedback with the first chapter I'll post the second now. I've had it done and just needed to check it through first...so enjoy...)**

 **Life with father**

 **Chapter two**

 **Waking up**

As soon as the Black Comet was hundreds and thousands of miles away from Earth, Black Doom decided that it was time to awaken his hybrid son. He pressed a few buttons that detached the wires from Shadow and pulled on a leaver to empty the liquid inside the pod. As soon as the liquid was completely gone, the pod automatically opened reviling a drenched looking hedgehog, collapsed on the floor due to slight lack of strength in his legs and lightly breathing.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and blinked out the blurred vision then settled his sights onto his biological father. Shadow instantly eased himself a little out of the pod and slowly inched towards Black Doom on his hands and knees. Shadow then used what little strength he had in his legs to stand up but very slowly and with many wobbles.

Black Doom watched in high annoyance at how weak Shadow seemed to appear, for one he could barely stand without losing his balance. The only part of his hybrid son he seemed to like were his ruby red eyes that with time would strike fear in the most fearless of creature, Doom would definitely make sure of that. Shadow stumbled forward and quickly gripped onto his father's robes to avoid hitting the hard floor of the comet. Black Doom was once again looking highly annoyed at the hedgehog hybrid and lightly growled at its clumsiness and non-coordinated balance, as well as getting that wet substance on his robes, they were dry clean only.

"He's like an infant learning to walk, how pathetic...I was expecting something more stable than a mere infant like hedgehog, who can't even balance on its own damn legs..." Black Doom thought as he frowned down at his so called son in disappointment.

Shadow looked up as he clutched Black Doom's robes and saw a look that he somehow knew he will receive throughout most of his life. Shadow quickly steadied himself and stepped a little away from the alien overlord without falling backwards. He made eye contact with who Shadow assumed to be the soul reason for his existence and did something he would no doubt never do again, Shadow smiled warmly up at Black Doom.

That smile almost made Black Doom vomit all over the comets floor, if he had a mouth that is. It really disgusts him to see any creature, especially his own flesh and blood, showing sickeningly sweet emotions such as smiling and in such a caring fashion too. Black Doom frowned darkly at the hybrid and narrowed his three eyes. Shadows smile quickly vanished and was replaced with fear and confusion. Shadow wondered what he did to displease the being in front of him but couldn't come up with an answer so he just remained staring at him all confused like.

"Shadow, I am your creator Black Doom...now follow me and do not fall behind." Black Doom announced in a threatening way as he turned to exit the room they were in, he planned to rid that substance off his hybrid son to avoid it getting anywhere else that would be difficult to get clean.

Shadow stood there for a few seconds, tilting his head a little in confusion but not wanting to be in a huge room alone he followed Black Doom, wobbling a little as he did. Even though Doom pacifically told Shadow not to fall behind, Shadow found that he was struggling to keep up and was indeed falling behind. Black Doom turned a corner and headed down the next hallway to his destination, completely unaware that his hybrid son was far behind and almost falling onto the floor with every quick-ish step he made to try to catch up. Shadow reached the corner Doom turned around and peeped down it while leaning against the wall, slightly out of breath. Panic filled his entire being as he couldn't see Black Doom. He moved and walked down the hallway Doom did and tried to move fast in order to catch up enough to see where he went.

Black Doom carried on moving after turning a few corners here and there but for some strange reason Black Doom froze on the spot, suddenly feeling alone. He slowly turned around and saw nothing but an empty hallway of the comet. Doom growled in anger at not seeing Shadow behind him and started to make his way back to find his disobedient hedgehog son. He moved fast down the hallways and zoomed round each corner until he came back to where he started.

"Where the hell is that damn hedgehog? When I find him he will be severely punished for his disobedience." Black Doom roared out then went on the hunt for Shadow, following the spots of green liquid that fell off Shadow fur.

Shadow was really panicked now, Black Doom was nowhere in sight and he just knew he took a few wrong turnings. To him it was pretty obvious, otherwise he would have bumped into his creator by now. Shadow continued to walk slowly along the corridor he chose to go down, in hopes he would eventually be reunited with Black Doom but instead he found himself to be face to face with 5 large creatures. Shadow stopped and hoped they would pass by and ignore his existence but they didn't. The huge creatures stopped and stared at their hybrid brother, not really sure what to make of him.

"Hi..." Shadow plucked up the courage to say in a friendly voice not wanting to give off a bad first impression for some reason or another.

The creatures or Shadow's brother if you will, backed up a little in surprise, not expecting the young hedgehog to sound so welcoming, infact they weren't even expecting him to talk. A couple of the large creatures growled lightly in acknowledgment and they all slowly walked to wherever they were going, glancing at their hedgehog brother as they passed him. Shadow watched them make their leave in utter confusion mixed with curiosity. He somehow wanted to follow them, having the sudden urge to find out what they were and who they are. Shadow shook his head and carried on searching for the one who awoken him, away from the large creatures.

Doom was catching up with Shadow and was going down the same corridor, the green liquid was no longer anywhere to be seen so Black Doom was simply relying on his inner parental signal, he was tuned in to all his children and vice versa. You could say that they all had a sort of special bond with one another, a special mind link. He stopped as ie of his children walked near him and Black Doom motioned them to stop as they approached in front of him.

"Have any of you seen a black and red hedgehog?" Black Doom asked in a slightly angered tone.

"I know he's down here somewhere. I can sense him but it's faint." Doom thought as he waited for an answer.

The soldiers all nodded and one of them pointed down the hallway to show the warlord where they saw him. Black Doom nodded and left to find his twenty minute old hedgehog son while the large creatures watched Doom float down the corridor in a fast like motion, all glad they're not the ones about to face their father's rage.

Shadow found he was right at the very end of the hallway, which led into a huge room with loads of different optional hallways to go down and a massive walk in area. Shadow had reached to the centre of the comet where all the soldiers would gather to receive battle tactics and orders for invading planets before teleporting away to carry them out. So yeah you could just imagine how big this area was. Shadow was just standing and staring at this huge room in wonder, not noticing his father approaching him from behind. Black Doom stopped right behind his disobedient son and looked down at him, noticing the wondrous look Shadow was giving to this room.

"Shadow! I told you to keep up and what do you do instead, fall behind and get yourself lost. You better improve in your obedience otherwise we are not going to get along." Black Doom bellowed out in anger causing Shadow to turn around fast and shaking a little in shock and fear.

"I-I'm sorry." Shadow apologised in a whisper as he looked down sadly with his ears folded flat on his head and tail tucked in-between his legs slightly.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time Shadow but mark my words, next time you disobey me you will be punished, severely. Now this time you better keep up." Black Doom warned in an annoyed tone then floated passed Shadow, signalling him to follow once again.

As they walked Shadow made sure he was only a few inches behind, even if it was a struggle for him he didn't want to find out what kind of punishment his creator would dish out to him. Shadow had to admit his walking was improving, even if it was only slightly. Black Doom suddenly stopped which caused Shadow to bump into him from behind and fall backwards onto the floor landing on his rear. Shadow quickly picked himself up and stood looking down to the ground in an apologetic manner as Doom turned to face his offspring. Black Doom looked down at the black and red hedgehog with a disappointed glare and sighed out in frustration, still not at all impressed with this hedgehog before him.

"Right in this chamber, is where you will rid that horrid green and slightly fowl smelling substance off your fur. Now stand inside and once the water starts to pour down, rub your body to clean away the sticky green muck. Understand?" Black Doom announced to the young hedgehog who nodded to signify that yes he did.

Shadow slowly walked inside, which annoyed Black Doom further and stood right in the middle of the smallish room. He stood still waiting for this so called water to appear, looking around as he did to pass the time. All of a sudden lukewarm water fell from the ceiling making Shadow yell out in surprise as it hit him at a slight hard force. Shadow stood frozen on the spot but then realised he better do as his creator instructed him to do. So Shadow started to rub his fur vigorously with the water, getting rid of all the green substance.

Black Doom hovered outside the room Shadow was washing in, becoming increasingly annoyed upon how much time the hedgehog was taking to wash. Ten minutes passed by slowly and it was by pure luck that Shadow came out arms wrapped around his body from feeling a little cold and dripping wet before Black Doom had a chance to go in and drag the hybrid out.

"About time…wait here." Black Doom instructed in a slightly angered tone then disappeared via teleportation.

Shadow flattened his ears upon Black Doom's angered voice, unsure of what he did wrong this time then total shock and curiosity rushed through him as he witnessed his creator disappearing within a blink of an eye.

A puddle of water was quickly forming where Shadow stood and looking down at it Shadow had upon that moment decided to lightly stomp in the puddle then not long after jumped in it. Just as Shadow was about to land in the largish puddle of water for the third time, Black Doom reappeared. It all happened way to fast for the both of them to registered, Shadow landed in the puddle quite heavily causing the water to splash up and over Black Doom's robes and back onto himself. Doom looked down at his hedgehog son with a deadly glare, growling menacingly with utter disgust at how childish Shadow was acting. He will definitely have to crush that side of the hybrid, infact it will be the first to go.

"I-I'm s-sorry…I…I didn't know you were going to reappear so quickly…" Shadow once again apologised to his creator with ears folded back, hands behind his back and looking down with regret of what happened.

"Just dry yourself you little pest." Black Doom grumbled, dumping a cream coloured towel over the head of his so called Ultimate Weapon harshly.

Shadow did as he was told going quicker as he heard irritating grunts from the slightly wet warlord above him.

"Why the hell did I even think of this plan?" Doom thought as he glared down at the his child, who had suddenly stopped in his actions.

"F-finished…" Shadow announced with fear in his eyes as he looked up at Black Doom who snatched the towel off him.

"About time…stay!" Black Doom said narrowing his eyes then teleported out of sight again.

"Why do I get the feeling he hates me." Shadow thought as he did as he was told.

Doom reappeared without the towel but instead he held Shadow's belongings he took with him from that space station. Shadow stepped back a little in surprise then looked up with an unhappy look. Doom dropped Shadow's rings, skates and gloves onto the floor for the hedgehog to put on. He shouldn't have been surprised by the confused yet unhappy look Doom was given by Shadow. Grumbling in complaint he once again glared at the forty minute old hedgehog in front of himself.

"Put them on, the rings go over your hands and feet. They were designed to help you in controlling the chaos energy your feeble body possess. The gloves are to be put over your hands and the hover skates are to be put over your feet…now get a move on and put them on!" Black Doom explained feeling extremely frustrated then thought as he watched Shadow get 'dressed', "didn't those idiot scientists even think to give this pathetic creature basic living information."

"What is chaos energy?" Shadow built up the courage to ask once he was done.

"Chaos Energy is an ancient power that runs through both of our bodies. It allows us to perform different abilities such as teleportation, disappearing then reappearing somewhere else. It also allows us to harness it and use it to our advantage for attacking our enemies with a destructive force and defending ourselves from opposing threats." Black Doom explained with a sense of pride.

"So can I teleport like you do?" Shadow once again asked with a little more confidence then before.

"Maybe one day. I will need to teach you upon how to successfully accomplish such powerful abilities." Doom replied with, what could only be described as, a small frown.

Shadow had noticed his creators look and decided to leave any more questions for another day. He didn't want Black Doom getting angry at him again, not now they seem to be somewhat getting along…well so Shadow thought anyway.

 **(There you are chapter two for you, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Please review if you liked the story so far…next chapter will be up** soon...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Life with father**

 **Chapter three**

 **Utter Failure**

"NO, NO, NO…AGAIN!" Black Doom roared with rage as he glared at his hedgehog son.

It has been just over a week since Shadow was awakened by Black Doom and Shadow had been given all access to the Black Comet except for one area, Doom's personal chambers. Right at this very minute they were both in a large open area, Black Doom had dedicated for the hedgehogs training, but things weren't going at all well. They both stood/floated at one end in-between the side and middle of the room and have been in there for almost twenty minutes now. Black Doom had instructed Shadow to teleport from one end of the training room to the other but the hybrid wasn't doing anything, in which angered Doom further.

"I'm trying, I really am Master but I just can't seem to do it." Shadow spoke anxiously, feeling a little irrtated that nothing was happening.

"THEN TRY HARDER!" Black Doom once again shouted with rage, clenching his fists, showing deep infuriation within his three eyes as he looked down at Shadow.

"I AM TRYING HARDER!" Shadow shouted out in frustration and just as quickly as those words slipped out of his mouth in that manner, he deeply regretted it.

"I-I sorry..." Shadow quickly apologised while shaking a little in fear as he faced his creator and backed away a little, knowing he was going to be punished for shouting back.

Black Doom was beyond angry at the outburst that came from Shadow. He disappeared out of Shadow's view and appeared behind the scared hedgehog. Doom raised his arm up and slammed it into Shadow back, sending the poor hedgheog flying over towards one of the walls in the area. Shadow hit the wall front first, having only enough time to turn his head before the impact, with a cracking thud. Shadow weakly pushed himself off the wall and staggered backwards by a few steps before buckling to the ground from the dizzy sensation he was feeling. He sat there for a few seconds then struggled to his feet only to be knocked back down by flaming meteors Black Doom had sent his way. Shadow groaned in pain and turned onto his front while laying on the ground near the wall of the training room. Shadow thought better then to try and get up again and just laid there looking over at Black Doom. Not just because the pain was worse if he did but because he didn't want his creator throwing more of those meteors at him to add to the pain. Black Doom slowly approached his disobedient creation with his anger still at a high.

"You dare talk back to me again in such a disrespectful manner then you will get far worse then what you just got…NOW GET UP!" Black Doom spat with narrowed yet threatening eyes as he hovered beside Shadow looking down with hatred.

"…I-I'm sorry…" Shadow fearfully whispered as he struggled to obey Black Doom's wishes.

"Disrespectful little retch…maybe I should just kill him now and find another way to get those emeralds." Doom thought as he contemplated on killing Shadow here and now.

Shadow was struggling to get back onto his feet and was being a little slow about it, making Black Doom growl in displeasure. Shadows body was screaming out in pain as some bruising started to appear. A cut on his head, from hitting his head on the wall hard, started to seep more blood and was sliding down the side of his face with a few drops hitting the floor. Shadow eventually got to his feet and stood up straight, trying to ignore the pain and dizzyness he was feeling. He looked up at his creator with regret in his eyes from his outburst, awaited for his next instruction.

"Now, again." Black Doom ordered with a hateful glare as he watched nothing happen.

"Oh please come on, please work…"Shadow thought as he tried once again to teleport across the room but nothing happened.

"Are you even trying Shadow? Remember what I told you, remove all distractions and doubts. Only think of moving across the room with your mind…now again." Black Doom once again explained to the black and red injured hedgehog with a deep frustrated sigh as he was starting to lose his temper again.

"I-I really am trying Master, I promise you I am." Shadow desparingly said while looking down in shame at not being able to chaos control or please his maker.

"Just keep trying…I'll be back." Black Doom ordered with an annoyed growl then vanished in a bright light, the need to have a moment to have a breather had finally approached the dark warlord.

"I'll try." Shadow whispered to himself sadly and did just that while also trying to ignore the screaming pain of his body and the slight dizzyness his head was feeling.

Black Doom reappeared in his personal chambers, feeling highly annoyed at the pathetic failure of an Ultimate Lifeform Gerald and himself had created.

"He does have the power inside of him, I can feel it but how could I draw it out of him? If only I had a Chaos Emerald or something equivalent to one." Doom thought to himself as he pondered upon how he could possibly get the hybrid to learn to use the chaos energy inside of him.

"NOOO! Why can't I do it?" Shadow cried out in frustration as he once again failed in teleporting, getting anxious as he just remained in the same place.

Shadow shut his eyes closed tightly, took a deep breath to calm down and really concentrated his mind. He shook with frustration mixed with panicked fear as he stayed in the same place. Opening his eyes, he once again could see that nothing happened.

"Why can't I do it?" Shadow whispered sadly to himself while showing an expression of hopelessness.

Shadow collapsed to his knees in defeat, sighing in shame and despair as he bowed his head. Shadow took in deep breaths and closed his eyes shut tightly as he tried to stop the tears from filling his eyes, making him look weak. Black Doom could be back any second and he did not want him to see the tears in his eyes then get another punishment his way.

Black Doom appeared back in the room a few moments after Shadow dropped to his knees and kept out of sight for now. Doom, as much as he found this display amusing and enjoyed seeing Shadow looking ashamed and in despair, wasn't going to give up on the hybrid just yet. He kept all three eyes on the hedgehog as he waited to see what Shadow will do next.

"Even though it would be easier and more logical to just kill the little pest, it's not the Black Arms way in dealing with its members. Beside, like I have to keep reminding myself, he will become a great asset to us. He just needs the correct training." Black Doom thought as he watched Shadow get up from the floor, looking more determined as ever.

"Come on, please…"Shadow said through clenched teeth as he really put everything into trying to teleport.

"Clear your mind then picture the other side of the room in your head." Doom finally announced his presence with an irrtate tone, getting sick and tired of repeating himself to the hybrid.

Shadow nodded then tried once again, with the same results, nothing happened.

"Maybe a little motivation will get you teleporting." Black Doom said with a sinister tone then started to shoot those flaming meteors at Shadow whom only had enough time to dodge out of the way.

"NO! Teleport out of the way." Black Doom roared as he called upon more and aimed them at Shadow.

"I…I can't. I'm trying…ahhh!" Shadow fearfully said as he tried to keep out of firing range, then cried out as one had a direct hit on his back, knocking him down to the ground and winding him in the process.

"Pathetic, absolutely pathetic." Doom stated as he called on more then shouted, "TELEPORT NOW!"

Shadow gasped as he looked behind and rolled out of the way of the oncoming strike. Shadow quickly picked himself up of the ground but found he was backed to the wall. Panic rose up as he could only watch his master throw more meteors his way. He tried to jump out of the way but was caught up in the explosion and was flung against one of the large six circular stone pillars that stood in the room far apart. Shadow droped to his knees and rested his body against the cracked pillar. He was covered in many deepish cuts, burns and bruises with his own blood collecting on the ground where he was resting. His head was spinning a little as he struggled to look up at Black Doom, who was floating towards him.

"You are such a disappointment." Black Doom angrily said with narrowed eyes once he got to Shadow's side.

"I-I'm…" Shadow whispered out breathlessly but couldn't finish his sentence on the count of he fell unconscious.

Black Doom looked over at the unconscious form in front of him and frowned in disgust. He couldn't believe a being carrying his blood could be such a waste. It sickened him to see Shadow being so weak and feeble, regardless of his age. He was supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform who could harness and bend Chaos energy to his will, a deadly force to be reckoned with, not some childlike pest that couldn't even do the simplest of tasks.

"I'm starting to wonder why I was so worried by this filthy excuse of a Black Arms." Black Doom thought as he grabbed Shadow by one of his arms and teleported to the room he had made for Shadow.

Shadow was dumped onto his 'bed' that was just a sponge like flat slab of comet rock, abouth the thickness of a mattress, with a thin blanket for a cover. Shadow groaned as he moved into a fetal position but never woke up. His breathing was laboured and slow, the cuts were bleeding slightly heavily, the burns were visible thanks to the singed fur in places and he's bruises were mostly visible on his face.

"I'm Sorry." Shadow whispered as he shuddered in his sleep out of fear.

"I'm starting to feel absolutely sick to the stomach of him apologising to me…maybe I need a different approach." Black Doom said to himself as he floated out of the room, leaving the hybrid to rest.

A day later...

Shadow flicked his eyes open and noticed he was in his room. He cautiously sat up and again noticed his injuries were next to nothing. Confusion washed over him as he wondered how his wounds were practically gone and why he felt well rested. He wanted to get up and out of 'bed' but dared not to, he didn't want his master getting upset and angry with him so he decided to just sit there and wait for now.

Doom's eye floated into Shadow's room and hovered over the young hedgehog making Shadow gasp in surprise a little at seeing his masters third eye. Dooms eye wasn't looking at all happy to see the hedgehog and Shadow could have sworn it was frowning deeply at him in displeasure.

"Shadow about time you were up. Follow me and don't fall behind." Doom's eye announced in annoyance then took its leave out of the room.

Shadow quickly jumped off his bed and ran to catch up, following it down the hallways of the Black Comet. Shadow, once he caught up, followed closely behind and looked around indifferently knowing where they were going. Shadow had memorised the whole Comet, knowing where everything was located, all apart from that one corridor he and his brothers are not allowed to go down without special permission. Shadow and Doom's eye arrived back in the training room, only for Shadow to be faced with three of his brothers, two Black Warriors and one Black Oak.

"Shadow, your brothers have come to help you get motivated. You will dodge all attacks by teleporting out of harms way. Just remember what I've told you on how it's done." Doom spoke through his eye then floated to a safe distance to observe the battle training.

"I'm going to die." Shadow thought as fear ran throughout his being, watching his brothers charged towards him with deadly intentions well that is what it looked like to him.

Instincts to survive took place as the three Black Arms soldiers swung for a hit at Shadow, one after the other, with Shadow just narrowly missing every attempt. Shadow had shocked himself by this point, moving in ways he never knew he could. It still wasn't good enough as a club was swung around, hitting Shadow square in the side of his head and knocking him to the ground. Shadow's vision blurred as the room spun but he managed to recover just in time for another blow from the club. Shadow rolled to the side, sitting up on his hands and knees, and watched in horror. The club owned by one of his largest and strongest of his brothers hit the ground and creating cracks in all directions.

"Teleport now hedgehog!" Black Doom shouted from a distance, his eye gone and his physical form now present.

Shadow's ear twitched from the sound of Black Dooms voice and allowed himself to concentrate to teleport but like before nothing happened. Shadow gasped as the club was picked up, the Black Oak held it high up and was in the right position to swing down again. Shadow shook as he remained on his hands and knees while looking up at his brother with wide eyes, watching the Black Oak get closer with that club high in the air.

"Come on please work, clear your mind…oh no." Shadow thought as he put in all of his efforts in making that telepotation but he ran out of time.

Shadow swallowed a lumb in his throat and began to really fear for his life, completely frozen now in body and mind as the Black Oak was joind with the other two. He watched with horror as the club started to lower, in his view, very slowly down towar his head.

"Enough!" Black Doom shouted with high authority, causing all action to cease, the club stopping inches from Shadows head.

The three soldiers backed away from the hybrid and made room for their father to approach the cowering hedgehog.

"Why did you not teleport? You are nothing then a stupid unintelligent waste of a life. You have shamed the Black Arms by your timid existence. Why I ever created you I have no idea, you're a huge regret I will never repeat. Get out of my sight…NOW!" Black Doom said as his eyes flared with infuriated rage and hatred.

Shadow jumped up as fast as he could and ran out of the training feeling extremely hurt by his masters words. As soon as Shadow was out of sight and in the safety of his room he climbed into his bed. He pulled the blanket completely over him and allowed the tears to silently exit his eyes and down his cheeks while curled up within himself.

"What's wrong with him, the little…" Black Doom started to think but stopped suddenly when an unusual feeling flashed through him.

It was strange yet troubling, a feeling Doom had never felt before and he knew exactly where it was coming from…Shadow. Growling in distaste he made his way to Shadow's room fast to sort out the hybrid and get those feelings to stop. Once he got there he froze in the doorway, looking in the room at the quivering lump under the blanket.

"W-why does he h-hate me? I-I'm t-trying so hard." Shadow whispered to himself while he cried his heart out.

"Hmmm…not hard enough." Doom thought as he left the hedgehog to his whimpering, deciding to leave the hybrid to his own suffering.

Shadow after a moment or two stopped the tears and wiped his eyes dry. A look of determination replaced the sad and unhappy ones he just had. He removed the blanket from his form and sat up.

"I'm going to give him a reason to care about my existence. I'm going to toughen up and force my body and mind to obey my masters instructions…even if it kills me." Shadow said to himself then smirked as he thought of sneaking out to the training room to secretly train by himself.

 **(Thanks for reading and I do hope you are enjoying the stroy so far. Please tell me your thoughs by simply reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life with father**

 **Chapter four**

 **Belonging somewhat.**

Shadow stood in the training room by himself. He had snuck out of his room late at night for the third time this week and every time he hoped his creator never caught him doing so. He was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, deep in concentration as he tried to will himself to teleport to a different spot.

"Come on…just a few feet away to start with." Shadow whispered to himself but nothing happened.

"This is impossible." Shadow cried out falling to his knees in despair.

Unknown to Shadow but Black Doom knew Shadow was sneaking away to train by himself and was silently watching him from deep within the shadows of the training room. Doom frowned as Shadow once again started to give up. This was how it usually happens, Shadow would try to teleport for so many times then after failing again and again he would give up…until he would show a determined look, getting up and trying until he was too tired to keep his eyes open.

"Shadow…" Black Doom announced himself, floating towards a now fearful hedgehog.

"M-Master, I…" Shadow backed away a little out of fear of being punished.

"Enough!" Doom bellowed, his deep husky voice echoed throughout the training room.

Shadow looked down with a sad expression then remembered his promise to himself and looked up to his 'Master' with a small frown.

"I…I wish to train extra hours to please you Master." Shadow forced himself to say, words might have sounded a little confident but his body gave away how afraid and uneasy he was feeling.

"You wish to train further…as you wish. I will call upon a few of your brothers to assist you." Black Doom announced with narrowed eyes and looking angry, making Shadow regret his actions yet again.

Shadow could suddenly feel vibrations from under the floor and just as they stopped three Black Arms Death Worms shot up from the ground surrounding the hybrid. All three snarling down at Shadow with a fierce sound. The worm like creatures awaited their instructions from their leader as they aimed their attack at Shadow, who was wide eyed with shock and fearful for his life.

"You want extra sessions then you get extra sessions…your brothers will hold nothing back, now you all may proceed." Doom waved his hand then floated out of the way to watched the punishment play out.

The Death Worms fired their homing missiles at the hedgehog who only had just enough time to miss the main impact of it but got hurt from the shock waves. Shadow rolled violently out of the Death Worms range, making them burrow back underground. Shadow got to his feet, recovering quickly and darted his eyes in every direction. He gasped as one resurfaced right up under him and flung him into the air, shooting a missile up as well. Having a direct hit, Shadow screamed in pain and landed onto the floor with a sickening crack. Clenching his eyes shut from the pain, he slowly got onto his hand and knees, shaking and wobbling as he tried to support himself. Opening his eyes he widened them as he saw all three aiming at him.

"Oh please no…" Shadow whispered as he could only watch.

The missiles came at him from three different directions and with a struggle Shadow jumped out of the way onto the floor. Lifting his head, he watched the explosion with laboured breathing, coughing up a little blood which was now causing him to wheeze a little. This however drew the Death Worms attention and they proceeded in their advance at their hybrid brother. Shadow found he was in too much pain and lacked energy to move and he closed his eyes for the impact that for some reason never came. Cautiously Shadow opened his eyes to see that the Death Worms ceased in their actions and even backed away a little. Shadow felt confused as to why they suddenly acted in a cowering way but then got the answer as he looked up and saw he jumped in front of his creator, unintentionally of course.

"This 'training session' isn't over. Now get out there and fight back." Black Doom announced as he looked down at the battered hedgehog before him with a look of rage in his eyes, thinking Shadow moved in front of him on purpose.

Shadow sighed and struggled to his feet, nearly collapsing a couple of times as he walked away from Black Doom to continue this assault. Ears drooped and looking down a little, Shadow fought back the tears of pain he felt with every step, with every breath he took in.

"No don't, I have to be strong…he needs to see I can do what he want me to do." Shadow thought as he sucked in the pain and looked up at the three Death Worms he had now approached.

They roared at him as they all, one by one, started to fire their attacks at their brother. Shadow managed by pure willpower to dodge each attack but the last one hit him on his side and knocked him back to the ground. Shadow looked at where he was hit and panicked slightly at the gash and burned fur around the area on his right side of his body. Blood began to pour out slowly as he forced himself to stand once more. Shadow wobbled as he turned to face his attackers and was slowly feeling light headed and woozy from blood loss and head trauma.

"M-must…be strong." Shadow whispered to himself and unaware that Black Doom had heard his words.

"Yes Shadow you need to toughen up or you will no longer be useful to me." Doom thought as he watched the scene play out.

Shadow looked around but the Death Worms were no where, his inner instincts took over as panic filled his being. He closed his eye to try and feel where they went. Opening his eyes he quickly ran from the spot he was standing in. One of the Death Worms appeared where Shadow was just standing, giving off a sound of confusion. Then the other two popped up from the ground as they heard the other's confusion. Shadow hid among the shadowed areas then he made his assault on them. Once the opportune moment arose Shadow jumped out, punched and kicked them, one by one as hard as he could. They screeched at the surprise attack and burrowed back into the ground.

"Not bad…but it's not over yet." Black Doom thought as he, for the first time, saw Shadow as something more than a mistake.

Shadow breathed heavily as he once again listened and felt where they were and repeated his moves but this time the Death Worms were aware of where Shadow moved to, making Shadow dodge out of a surfacing Death Worm over and over again. Panting and running low on energy, Shadow was slowing down and becoming a little clumsily with his moves, causing him to be flung up into the air again. High in the air Shadow did an unexpected thing and vanished in a bright light.

"He did it…he actually preformed a chaos control." Black Doom shouted out in shock, not expecting Shadow to do it, and called upon his third eye to search the comet for an injured Shadow.

Shadow reappeared in a dark area of the Black Comet. He was laying on the floor face down and breathing heavily, lungs burning in pain with every breath. Looking around Shadow forced himself to a sitting up position, coughing up a little more blood as he moved.

"I-I did it…I finally did it but…Where am I?" Shadow wheezed out as disorientation took a hold.

"Shadow!" Doom's eye called as it appeared in front of the hybrid.

"Master…I-I did it." Shadow faintly smiled then lost consciousness, falling hard onto his back and slowly a puddle of his blood from his more serious wound formed beside him.

"That you did Shadow…maybe you have potential yet." Doom spoke through his third eye as he looked down at the battered and unconscious half Black Arms on the floor.

Black Doom's physical form appeared and picked up the badly hurt hedgehog, teleporting them both to the hybrids personal room. Doom looked at his creation and frowned as he floated beside Shadow bed.

"Why the hell am I still holding him for?" Black Doom thought with puzzlement.

He dismissed the thought soon after and laid Shadow onto his bed with careful movements, frowning deeper with confusion as to why he was being so careful all of a sudden. Maybe he was just feeling pride towards his creation and unconsciously decided to reward Shadow with somewhat careful treatment.

"Yes that must be it…he did, dare I say, an ok job." Black Doom whispered to himself as his eyes carried on staring at his hybrid son.

Shadow groaned and opened his eyes only to see Black Doom staring down at him. Shadow shot up but soon regretted it as his whole body screamed out in pain, making Shadow hiss through clenched teeth. Their eyes locked with one another, Shadow's pleading for praise for what he managed to do and Black Doom's frowning with frustration at how parental Shadow was making him feel all of a sudden.

"You must rest now for tomorrow we shall practice your new technique so you can do it without the need to think…and erm well done." Black Doom announced then left the room as quickly as he could.

Shadow looked at the open entrance to his room and smiled at what his Master had said to him.

"Well done…he actually gave me praise…I want more." Shadow thought as he slowly lowered himself back onto his bed, closing his eye to sleep off his injuries, a smile still on his muzzle as he drifted off.

Shadow awoke to a tickling feeling, he opened his eyes to find a Death Leech resting on his chest, seeming like it was enjoying the rise and fall of Shadow's steady breathing. Shadow sighed and relaxed a little as he made himself wake up some more, rubbing his eyes and stretching a little.

"Shadow!" Black Doom called as he entered the hybrid's room and looked at his two children with a curious stare then gently picked up the Leech off of Shadow and placed it onto the floor gently, continued speaking as the hedgehog sat up, "Now come with me, it's time to practice…we shall feast after."

Shadow nodded in a serious manner and jumped of his bed, following his maker. Shadow glanced behind him and noticed the Death Leech was also following them, he shrugged and kept his eyes forward. Black Doom too noticed his young offspring following them and too kept his eyes front. They reached the training room and approached the middle, Doom turned to face Shadow then watched the Death Leech stop next to the hybrid.

"It seems your brother has formed an unique bond with you." Black Doom announced as he pointed to the Leech next to Shadow.

"Hur…oh." Shadow looked down to the floor beside him then added as he looked up to Black Doom, "I apologise I did not mean for that to happen."

"It is quite alright, it's important to have a bond with your brothers…this one however will evolve into a Black Hawk." Black Doom waved the apology off indifferently then thought, "Maybe when it has, I'll see to it that it will have a special armour on it since it has formed an unbreakable bond with Shadow…maybe they will fight side by side in battles, keeping each other safe from the enemy…What is this hedgehog doing to me?"

Getting back on track Doom composed his thoughts and looked at Shadow once more with a serious expression.

"Right now time to practice teleporting, chaos control over there." Black Doom ordered, pointing to the training room entryway.

Shadow turned and looked at where his creator was pointing.

"Ok." Shadow vanished and appeared but not where he was asked to be, he was behind Black Doom.

"Damn it." Shadow complained with slight anger at himself.

"Try again." Black Doom instructed with a heavy sigh, turning around to see Shadow's annoyed face.

"Right ok here goes." Shadow thougt as he nodded then once again vanished and this time reappeared in the entryway but not on the ground.

Shadow fell to the ground and landing on his rear. It was a good job Shadow wasn't any higher that a few feet above his head height otherwise that landing probably would have hurt more. Black Doom gave a small frustrated growl as he watched Shadow get up and dust himself off.

"Well at least he managed to teleport…I can just imagine what it's going to be like when developing his chaos abilities in the form of attack." Black Doom thought as Shadow appeared to him and his other child via teleportation.

"Ok you seem to be getting the hang of this now. I want you to teleport to the far side of the comet. My third eye will be there waiting for you to appear." Doom ordered, knowing Shadow probably wouldn't do it first try, then added "now go."

Shadow nodded seriously then pictured where he wanted to go. He smirked as he vanished from the training room. Black Doom gasped in surprised, seconds after Shadow vanishd, as his third eye caught sight of the hybrid. Shadow was feeling a little proud of himself as he managed to chaos control to his needed destination first time.

"Excellent work Shadow, you have somewhat impressed me, now I want you to come back to the training room but this time I want you to run here as fast as you can without you knocking into anything or anyone." Black Doom spoke through his third eye with slight pride, finally feeling that Shadow is slowly living up to his title.

"Sure no problem." Shadow smirked at his creators third eye then zoomed off at top speed, activating his skates with his inner chaos energy causing him break the sound barrier.

Shadow was a little shocked by this, he knew he was fast but not this fast, never had his skates made something like this happen before. Smirking with confidence and excitment, he zoomed all over the Black Comet and swerving to avoid crashing into his brothers. Shadow returned to the training room within thirty seconds of Black Doom's order.

"Shadow…I wasn't expecting you back so quickly." Black Doom admitted in little surprise as Shadow had stopped in front of him.

"Honestly neither did I Master…my skates did this thing and here I am." Shadow explained with a puzzled frown.

"Of course, now that you have awakened the chaos energy inside of your body you will find you will be able to do a number of various things. Teleporting and having your skates automatically activating when going high speeds are just some things." Black Doom explained in a calm tone as he looked at his son.

Shadow nodded to show he understood then gasped as the Death Leech started to climb up his body and rested on top of his head with gleeful actions. Shadow diverted his eyes up to look at it then smirked a little.

"Come we should go and feed now." Black Doom announced then guided his children out of the training room with a hand on Shadow back.

"Shadow you have no idea of the effect you are having on me. It's natural of me to feel a certain level of affection towards my children. I just had no clue I would with you, you weren't born like the others so there was no instant bond…but that's changing and I do feel a father/son bond forming. If I only just admit this to myself, I have to say I'm glad of it, I'm starting to feel proud of you being my son and apart of the Black Arms race." Black Doom thought as they walked/floated down the hallways of the comet to the feeding area with Shadow walking next to him.

 **(So Black Doom is now starting to see Shadow as more of a tool to use in the future. Shadow still has a lot to learn and Black Doom's new outlook on Shadow wont stop him from making sure Shadow stays in line and learn all he needs to know. Please tell me your thoughts on this chap and I do hope I am not killing it for you already...**

 **I am going to include Black Death and Eclipse the Darkling in the next chapter. Of course, this story being different to what originally happened in Shadows life, I'm going to have to adapt the reason of existance for Shadows brother Eclipse the Darkling, as he was created by Black Death after Black Dooms defeat by Shadow...I want to thank 'BlazePyro' for the idea in bringing them both into the story, so thank you and I hope the next chap wont disappoint.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A brief description (Had help from the 'Sonic news network' with that) of Black Death and Eclipse The Darkling for all those who don't know of them;**

 **Black Death :** Resembles Black Doom having the form of a floating upper body with three yellow eyes instead of red. He doesn't have horns like Black Doom but does have a mouth. He wears a red, blue and yellow hooded rope with the hood being blue over his had and the robe mostly red with yellow patterns. Like Black Doom, Black Death has a mobile eye to observe surroundings when needed calling it Deaths eye.

 **Eclipse The Darkling :** Grey/pale purple colouration with a white muzzle and yellow teeth. Has red accents along his head, arms and legs, black-coloured sclera that featuring glowing amber-like gold irises and thin black pupils. He has a classic 'devils tail' that was long and slender with a red accented arrowhead-like tip. Eclipse had a single small spike on the back of his legs, three fingered hands, two-toed feet, a pair of small quills on the back of his shoulders and a red 'mantle' on top of his shoulders. He is somewhere around the same size as Shadow.

 **Life With Father**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A brief unexpected visit**

"You have come at a fortunate time Black Death and I am pleased to see you have brought Eclipse with you as well. He will be of great use with Shadow for Shadow seems to be struggling a little with adapting here." Black Doom seriously said as he and Black Death floated down the hallways of the Black Comet.

"The hybrid is struggling, how so my Lord?" Black Death asked with a deep frown at hearing this.

"Shadow is adapting but on a very slow scale, he has only managed to connect with one of his brothers and that wasn't on his own doing either. His communication skills are very poor, unless talking out loud, he is struggling to communicate telepathically. It is as if there is something blocking his ability to do so or it needs strengthening more." Black Doom said with a frustrated tone as he thought this wasn't ever going to be an issue.

"What about feeding, how is he with that?" Black Death questioned as he had some knowledge of Mobian hedgehogs and as far as he knew they did not eat raw meat or at least not like the Black Arms ate their meat which was very 'fresh meat'.

"His digestive system has gown used to the food consumption of raw meat, at first it did make him ill but now there is no trouble. His fighting skills are developing as well as his chaos powers, just not as quick as I want." Black Doom groaned in annoyance at that.

Meanwhile Shadow was standing in front of Eclipse, who not long ago appeared in front of him, in his room and looking at his brother with a puzzled expression. Yes he was told who Eclipse was but he was not expecting him to look so different from his other brothers. He knew he looked different but now there was someone else in this family that shared that separation from the hundreds of Black Arms aboard the Black Comet.

"Hello brother, I am going to help you with communicating to everyone without voicing your words. It is a very convenient tool and saves a lot of time. Not only that but it will help when in a different area to the one you wish to talk to. It is called telepathy brother and all Black Arms can do it, you are no exception I'm sure." Eclipse grinned at Shadow as he spoke in a calm tone.

"So this telepathy will help me to talk to our brothers and understand what they say back instead of just hearing them growl at me?" Shadow asked as he wasn't all too sure of Eclipse's calm tone, not really all that used to someone being this nice to him and for this long.

"Yes exactly brother, it will benefit you a lot. Ok first lets see if you can hear me talk to you in your mind." Eclipse excitedly said then locked eyes with Shadow adding inside of Shadow head, **"can you hear me brother?"**

Shadow tilted his head slightly with a small frown as he waited for this so called voice to be heard inside of his head. Eclipse frowned also as he figured Shadow didn't hear him then sighed a little.

"You didn't hear me did you?" Eclipse asked and received a shake of the head from Shadow.

"No matter we just need to either strengthen your connection to us or awaken the connection so you can telepathically communicate to us all. It shouldn't be all that hard to do." Eclipse casually said as he kept calm and pleasant.

"You are not mad at me for not being able to hear you?" Shadow asked with a very confused tone as he was sure he was going to get hit by Eclipse like he would from his creator when failing to do something.

"No, it is not my place. Just keep trying to communicate to me through your mind." Eclipse calmly said as he grinned at Shadow.

Half an hour later…

"I'm still not hearing you brother." Eclipse sighed as he shook his head a little.

"I promise you I am trying, maybe I cannot do it like everyone else." Shadow sad as he drooped his ears a little and looked down in shame.

"I'm pretty sure he can regardless if he is only half Black Arms." Eclipse thought to himself then grinned as he had an idea on how to get the link open for Shadow to use.

"Ok time for a different approach. I want you to close your eyes and try to open your mind for me alright." Eclipse smirked playfully as he replied to Shadow, making Shadow look at him.

"Ok." Shadow said as he once again frowned with confusion then slowly closed his eyes, trusting Eclipse with whatever he wanted to do with him.

"Right lets see if we can awaken your connection to us all, just keep calm and do not fight me. It might feel a little strange at first but whatever happens you need to keep your mind open to me." Eclipse instructed with a slightly serious tone then placed his and on top of Shadow head and closed his eyes.

"Shadow open your mind, I cannot do this if you don't relax and trust me." Eclipse growled a little out of frustration as Shadow was still blocking him from entering his mind.

"I am trying Eclipse, I don't know how to open up my mind." Shadow said with slight fear in his voice at Eclipse's tone of voice, knowing that tone usually leads to pain for him.

"That's it just don't stop." Eclipse said with excitement as he could slightly feel Shadow opening his mind.

"This does feel weird, I can slightly feel you inside my head." Shadow muttered as he kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his mind somewhat open for his brother.

A couple of minutes later…

"Ok try to sense us all around you, concentrate on our brothers or on me if it is easier to start with." Eclipse instructed next as he was starting to get a connection coming from Shadow but it was a little weak.

"I don't think this is working Eclipse, the only time I'm ever able to sense my brothers is when battling them under my creators orders." Shadow said with drooped ears as he was starting to once again fail at doing something he was instructed to do.

"Right ok, try to sense our fathers presence? You have spent a lot of time with him so it should be easy enough" Eclipse said next as he thought Black Doom gave off a more powerful aura than any of their brothers, himself or next in command, Black Death.

"Father? Do you mean Black Doom?" Shadow asked with confusion as he wasn't all to sure who Eclipse was talking about.

"Erm yeah Black Doom, try to sense Black Doom." Eclipse corrected himself as he forgot Black Doom didn't have the hedgehog refer to him as father, well not yet anyway.

"Ok, I will try to." Shadow muttered as he concentrated on Black Doom and where he might be right now.

Shadow suddenly gasped as a faint feeling washed over him and he somehow knew he was sensing Black Doom as he would always get this sense when in Black Doom presence. It was a very dominant feeling Shadow felt and it had high authority.

"He's far away and making his way through the Black Comet." Shadow said as he put in his all to pinpoint his 'fathers' whereabouts.

"That's it, you are doing well brother now see if you can talk to him through your mind...No wait see if you can speak to me first, father might be busy and wont want to be disturbed if he is." Eclipse said with some excitement in his voice as he could feel Shadows connection getting more stronger and more open to all.

"Just try to sense me then talk to me through your mind. I know I am right here but you need to sense me then speak to me. Now give it a go." Eclipse instructed then waited for Shadows voice to be heard inside of his head.

"Ok." Shadow replied with an unsure tone to whether this was going to work or not.

"Are you doing as I ask Shadow?" Eclipse asked after waiting for almost thirty seconds as he dropped his hand to his side and opened his eyes to look at Shadow.

"Erm I can sense you but what should I say?" Shadow asked as he too opened his eyes and looked at Eclipse.

"Anything you wish to." Eclipse chuckled with amusement at how Shadow was being so cautious on what to speak about.

" **Ok what is Black Death like?"** Shadow asked inside of his head and hoping that Eclipse could hear his words.

" **It's not all bad but not all good either. He takes our survival very seriously and will not leave room for errors. Well done Shadow, I do believe you are getting the hang of communicating telepathically."** Eclipse spoke back with a grin at Shadow as Shadow gasped out in surprise at hearing his voice inside of his head.

"I heard you…does this mean I can finally understand everyone else now?" Shadow asked with hope in his eyes as sometimes he got very confused with the nature of the growls from his brothers.

"You just need to keep practicing the technique and the connection will grow stronger until you no longer have to overly think about doing it. It will become second nature like breathing and you will find you will do it without thinking." Eclipse replied as he was feeling quite proud of himself for helping out his brother to adapt to their way of life.

" **Thank you for helping me brother…you did you hear that right?"** Shadow telepathically called to Eclipse but was a little unsure if he was speaking to Eclipse as they locked eyes.

" **Yes so remember to keep practicing."** Eclipse smirked with amusement at Shadow as he replied to his hybrid brother in the same way.

"I think I can sense someone approaching us but I do not know who." Shadow said as he glanced over at his bedroom entrance with a curious expression, the faint feeling getting stronger the closer the being got to them.

"Yes I do to and I know who it is." Eclipse replied as he too looked at the open entrance to Shadows personal room.

"Eclipse, Shadow. Black Doom wishes for you both to come to the training area at once." Deaths eye announced after floating inside the room and stopping in front of the two brothers.

" **Black Death has a mobile eye like Black Doom and that is it."** Eclipse telepathically explained to his brother as they nodded to Deaths eye then followed the floating eye of Black Death to the training area.

" **Oh right, good to know I suppose. Do you find that he uses his eye to watch you at times?"** Shadow asked as he glanced at Eclipse walking beside him, doing what he said he would and spoke back telepathically to strengthen the technique.

" **Yeah it can be a little annoying and sometimes makes me feel he doesn't trust me all that much but I understand why he does it. I so happen to also be a new member of our family, granted I am older than you are but only by a few months."** Eclipse said inside of Shadows head with a slight amused tone.

" **I get the same thing and it sometimes makes me uncomfortable, it is like I can feel it glaring at me with hate."** Shadow admitted with a slight shudder of fear as he imagined Black Doom's third eye doing just that right now.

" **You both do realise I can hear your conversation right and so can Black Doom?"** Black Death said to the two walking behind him in their heads, briefly stopping to look at the two brothers.

"Did you know it is rude to listen in when not invited?" Eclipse teased lightly with a playful voice, earning a growl of annoyance from Deaths eye.

Shadow was feeling very uncomfortable and unable to form any words as he did not want to be punished but was a little curious with the way Eclipse and Black Death were with each other. If he ever spoke like that to Black Doom then he would be in a whole world of pain within seconds of the words leaving his mouth.

"Just be aware who might be listening. You are both new to our life and if you don't want anyone hearing your telepathic conversation then don't open it up for all. Isolate it to only the one you are communicating to and keep your mind on solely them." Black Death advised through his eye then once again led the way.

Nothing else was said as they all made their way to the training room where Black Deaths physical form was waiting for them with Black Doom floating beside him. Black Doom locked his eyes on Shadow with some level of annoyance, making Shadow gulp nervously as he walked closer.

" **I have my third eye watch you on occasions to make sure we do not have a repeat of you sneaking away to train on your own Shadow. Not that I need to justify my actions to you or anyone else."** Black Doom firmly said with an angry grow inside of Shadow mind.

" **S-sorry master."** Shadow replied back in fear and looked down in shame for what he spoke to Eclipse about.

" **I am somewhat glad to hear you are able to communicate telepathically with us now and I want you to do so as much as possible."** Black Doom said to Shadow using the telepathic mind-link.

" **Yes Master I will."** Shadow replied as he slowly lifted his head up to look at his creator and Black Death.

"I have requested both your presence here for a light lesson about yourselves. You are both new to our life and came to be in a different way from your brothers, you especially Shadow. You both are very different from them and have freewill which means you are able to make judgment calls when in battle or give orders." Black Doom stated with a serious voice while looking closely at his two sons.

"So I can choose not to obey an order?" Eclipse asked with a raised brow as this was very new information to him.

"In a manner of speaking, yes you can but that does not mean you can just go off and do what you like." Black Doom firmly said to Eclipse with slight narrowed eyes giving off a warning to not disobey.

"I do not wish to disobey," Eclipse said back with a semi serious tone.

"But it is all good to know I can make independent plans and think for myself." Eclipse thought to himself as he kept a neutral expression on his features.

"Why do we have free will when the others do not?" Shadow asked with a slight tilt of his head as he looked up to the one who made him.

"I plan to train you for leading battles in the future therefore you need to be able to give orders and like I said make judgment calls. I cannot always be available to give you orders Shadow and I will be busy during the times of battle. Of course I will still require regular updates and I will still give you tasks to do, it will mean you can choose how you do them and think of ways to get them done quicker." Black Doom replied as he made eye contact with the hedgehog he was raising.

"Ok so you want me to lead the front lines?" Shadow raised a brow as he felt a little uneasy with doing that.

He knew of wars the Black Arms participate in as only a week or so ago there was an invasion. Shadow of course was not allowed to intervene, not that he wanted to anyway, but he was informed of what was going on throughout by Black Doom AKA, Dooms eye. Black Doom would have his third eye keep watch over Shadow in a safe room aboard the Black Comet that was difficult for invading forces to reach. Shadow was just too young and too inexperienced for war at the moment and far too underdeveloped with his chaos abilities and war strategies. Black Doom feared the hedgehog would perish in the first five minutes of attack so he forbid Shadow from assisting in any form as he needed Shadow in fifty years time. His death was not an option or Doom will have to figure out another means in getting those emeralds in the future.

"Indeed I do. Eclipse, Black Death will be in charge in training you so you are battle ready when the time of war comes. You will have a very similar role as Shadow and lead the front lines." Black Doom seriously said as he looked at Eclipse.

"Now it is time for us to leave as I have many tasks to finish and we start your combat training as soon as we reach our home Eclipse." Black Death announced as he looked down at Eclipse.

"I was hoping me and Shadow could train together." Eclipse complained lightly as he gave a disappointed expression at Black Death.

"It is prior that you both have separate training for they will be very different in comparison. You will both see each other again one day and I am sure you will also be surprised how much would be different." Black Doom said calmly as he looked down at the two brothers.

Soon enough Black Death and Eclipse teleported away leaving Shadow and Black Doom alone in the training room.

" **I want you to go to your room and rest up Shadow."** Black Doom telepathically said inside Shadows head, making the hedgehog yelp out in surprise.

" **Yes master of course."** Shadow replied back then quickly teleported to his personal chambers to do just that.

 **(Here you are and sorry it took so long to do. I was having a little trouble getting the chapter right but I do hope I haven't disappointed anyone. I am the first to admit I don't know much about Eclipse and Black Death apart from what I have read in the 'Sonic universe' comics. If I have portrayed them differently than they should be, I'm sorry. Anyway thanks for reading and please review your thoughts on my story…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 6**

 **First time for everything**

"Shadow is finally starting to show some big improvements but I wonder how he will cope with our latest training exercise." Black Doom muttered to himself as he floated towards Shadow's personal room.

Shadow was waiting for his creator by the entrance to his room, he had been instructed to stay there until Black Doom came for him. He stood up straight and tall, eyes closed and hands clapped behind his back. Shadow could sense his master approaching so he dropped his hands to his sides and opened his eyes.

"Shadow everything is ready for your target training, now come with me to the training area." Black Doom announced in a deep, yet slightly calm, voice as he motioned Shadow to follow him to the training room.

They once again arrived in the training room but this time it was done up a little differently. Black Doom had managed to gather some live moving targets for Shadow to practice his newly developed chaos spears at. The creatures were from a previously conquered planet the Black Arms had annihilated, taking a few for experiments, food and training purposes.

They looked a little like furry hamsters from Earth but they had white wings and were 4 times the size of one, they had silver matted fur from being kept in a cage for a long period of time. They had sharp claws that were at lease 4cm long. Their teeth also sharp like spikes and they snarled aggressively at Shadow and Black Doom. There was eight of them in a smallish cage, with next to no room to move about in, ready to be unleashed for Shadow to shoot at.

"These creatures resided on a desert like planet where the population regarded them as useless vermin, pests of a high annoyance. They have no purpose but to assist your aiming, what you will be doing to them is a much cleaner death then what they would normally be getting. Consider it a mercy kill if it makes you feel any better." Black Doom said as he sensed Shadow's uneasiness to what he will have to do to them.

"But they're alive…when you said target practice I didn't think you meant aiming my chaos spears at something that had a beating heart." Shadow said feeling very unsure as he looked at the creatures he was about to aim at and kill.

"I'm sure it can be difficult to kill another living thing for the first time but believe me it is a natural order and everyone does it. Be it to survive, for food, entertainment, for necessary reasons, in your case to train to become better at something…now I'm going to unleash them and I want you to aim at them all, none must leave this room." Black Doom explained indifferently to his hybrid creation.

"Well when you put it like that." Shadow agreed still a little unsure about what he had to do then got ready, chaos spears forming in each of his hands.

Doom lifted his arm up and used his telekinesis to open the cage, as soon as the cage door flung open the creatures left it and flew up and around the room screeching as they circled around with slightly fast movements, trying to find a way out. Shadow stood by the doorway and started to throw chaos spears at the moving creatures, missing them.

" **Try to predict where they will fly to then throw your chaos spear there."** Black Doom telepathically instructed as he watched Shadow miss every shot, sounding a little irritated with the lack of killing.

Shadow nodded then carefully watched the one that was closest to the exit, charging up a chaos spear in his hands. He frowned as the creature was going too fast and guessed it did that to confuse him as a defence mechanism. Shadow did try to predict the creatures movements but still missed, not by much so it was an improvement.

" **Close but not close enough Shadow, keep trying you are improving slightly."** Black Doom said inside of Shadows head as he watched the training commence before him.

Shadow took in a deep breath then narrowed his eyes at the one he was trying to aim at, determined to get it more than ever now. He grinned a little as he saw a clear shot and the creature was heading right in that direction. Shadow flicked his chaos spear forwards and into the path of the flying creature. An ear piecing cry filled the room as Shadows fully charged spear hit the creatures dead on. It ceased in flying and fell onto the ground dead, bleeding from all over its body from the spear and being scraped along the floor on impact.

"That's it Shadow you now only have seven more." Black Doom encouraged with glee at the killing he had just watched happen before his very eyes.

Shadow was strangely enjoying himself more then he thought he would, charging up more spears and throwing them where he believed the creatures were heading in the air. Some were still a miss of course, as this was his first training exercise with live moving targets, but others were a deadly hit. In the space of half an hour Shadow had only managed to strike and kill five which left with just three to go. He was learning very quickly and Black Doom saw this very clearly for it didn't take all that long for Shadow to strike the sixth creature down dead after the fifth one.

"He is greatly improving in his aiming skills and being able to predict where they are going to be. Not only that but I can sense enjoyment coming from him as he succeeds in hitting those vermin down dead." Black Doom thought as he floated near Shadow and watched number seven get hit, with the chaos spear going all the way through the stomach area of the flying fuzz-ball creature.

This however made Shadow pause as he watched the instantly dead creature drop fast down to the ground with blood and intestines spilling out of the open hole. He has been doing this for over half an hour, almost hitting the forty minute mark, and not once did his spears cause that much damage.

" **Is, is that normal for my spears to do that?"** Shadow questioned telepathically to his father/creator as he just couldn't tear his gaze away from the one he hit that was bleeding out on the floor now.

" **Yes Shadow, this is a good sign that you are getting stronger in your attacks and are fully concentrating on your task. Now get that last one before it escapes and causes unnecessary problems."** Black Doom replied in the same manner, amusement in his tone and firmness in his order as he wanted to wrap this up quickly so he could move onto something else.

Shadow nodded and left it as that then got back to completing his training. He spotted the last one flying high up and looking a little panicked. Shadow charged up a powerful spear, as he felt he didn't need two and could do the job with just the one, then threw right in the creatures path. The spear went flying through the air and the panicked creature was flying right at it. the spear collided with the creatures head and it half exploded. The creature dropped with only half a head and little brains left in its skull.

"I have to admit, I actually enjoyed doing this exercise." Shadow whispered to himself with a smirk as he looked around at the mess of the area and at the dead mangled corpses of his targets.

"Everything is going as I planed, I knew with my teachings he would become so much more then a retriever of the chaos emeralds." Black Doom thought as he glanced down at Shadow and heard what the hybrid muttered.

"Very good Shadow very good indeed…your aiming has most definitely improved." Black Doom praised the black and red hedgehog who was still gave a look of enjoyment at what he had just done.

"I am so glad I'm able to please you, Master." Shadow looked up to his creator with a slight devilish smirk, still feeling a sort of buzz from killing those creatures and feeling a little disappointed there wasn't any more to 'practice' with.

"He has come such a long way in a small amount of time. Maybe it is time to have him address me as father now instead of master, I shall think further upon it later." Black Doom thought as he looked pleased at Shadow's work.

"We can have your brothers clean this up, although it would be first come first serve. Lets leave them to it shall we." Black Doom announced then ushered Shadow out as Black Arms soldiers came in and started to devour the corpuses of the dead creatures, occasionally fighting each other for the scraps of meat.

Shadow nodded and allowed himself to be led out, he had killed them so no need to watch his brothers feast upon them was there. They walked a little way before a Black Oak soldier came up to them and spoke to his creator through a telepathic wave link.

" **There's a problem outside of our home. A group of dangerous creatures are trying to get in."** The Black Oak announced and unintentionally spoke inside of Shadows head instead of just Black Dooms.

" **Right I shall deal with this."** Black Doom said back using the wave link.

The Black Oak nodded then left to continue with what he was doing before the breach.

"Master…my apologies for listening but can I assist with the intruders?" Shadow asked as he looked up at Black Doom with a semi serious expression as he wanted to help protect his home.

"I don't see why you cannot, it will be good practice for you. Alright Shadow you may come with me. " Black Doom said with a strangely calm voice and somewhat eager to see how Shadow will perform with a real threat.

"Thank you Master, I will not let you down." Shadow replied with a bow of his head then when he lifted his head back up, a determined expression was seen on his face.

The two chaos controlled to where the unwanted creatures were sensed and unfortunately they made had it inside.

"Shadow, end their sorry excuse of a life, they are invading our home." Black Doom ordered with a serious tone.

Shadow nodded firmly then charged his spears in both hands then went about killing all twelve gremlin like creatures. As Shadow took care of them one by one, Black Doom was watching closely, making sure none slipped away unseen. Once they were vanquished to a dead lump of torn away burnt flesh, just like the fuzzy alien pests in the training room, Black Doom floated next to Shadow looking highly pleased.

"Excellent work Shadow, you are becoming well equip with this form of attack." Black Doom said as he laid a hand on Shadows shoulder, making Shadow look up at him.

"Master, if it pleases you, could I scout around to make sure there isn't any more?" Shadow asked in a serious tone and smirked at the possible idea that there was more.

"Yes you may. When you are done I want you to return to your room to rest." Black Doom agreed then vanished via chaos control.

As Shadow scouted the comet in all areas, Black Doom floated down the corridors deep in thought.

"He is starting to think in the way as I do, it's uncanny to say the least. And the way he looks when striking for the kill, he enjoys it tremendously. The killing, the death of others, he had a look of pure enjoyment and amusement. Right now I will gladly take back all of my previous comments about him, I clearly judged him far too early in his development."

" **Father, sorry to disturb you but Shadow has found more of those creatures and is taking care of them as we speak."** A Black solider telepathically announced once he reached his fathers side.

"Good, very good. He will have them all exterminated with no casualties on our side. Those creatures have a very nasty bite and if bitten you will fall to your death. Tell your brothers to stay away from them and leave Shadow to deal with it alone. He is capable of striking them down without going near them." Black Doom said then waved the soldier away, which he did very quickly to relate the message.

Meanwhile…

"Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted as he threw a fully charged spear at one of the intruding gremlin like, vicious snarling creatures, hitting it in the chest as it charged at him.

By now Shadow was breaking into a sweat as more seem to appear all around the comet in different places. He threw another spear and landing a direct hit, making the creature collapse to the ground dead with the occasional twitch from its body.

"Ok that was the last one." Shadow whispered as he breathed in and out breathlessly, while looking around.

" **Shadow!"** A Black Soldier called out telepathically and in a desperate way.

Shadow gasped and quickly turned around to see one of the intruders coming at a defenceless Black Warrior, baring its sharp and deadly poisonous teeth. Shadow narrowed his eyes hatefully at the creature and charged a spear then threw it at the creature. The creature screeched in pain and dropped dead in a pool of its blood as the spear the side of its neck, almost slicing the head completely off. The Black Warrior nodded a thanks to Shadow and rushed off to safety.

"This area is clear, time to move to another." Shadow thought then chaos controlled away.

He reappeared in a different area of the comet and smirked as he saw five more for him to hunt and kill.

"This is going to be even more fun." Shadow sinisterly spoke as he raced forward, spears in each hand.

One by one Shadow had struck them down dead. He was loosing energy but knew he couldn't rest until the comet was safe and clear of the intruders.

"Ok…next area…chaos control." Shadow breathlessly said then vanished.

This went on until the comet was completely checked in all areas and free of the vermin. When Shadow was one-hundred percent certain all were defeated, he Shadow chaos controlled to his room like instructed by Black Doom. He slowly walked over to his place of rest and was just about to collapse onto the sponge-like slab of rock when he sensed his creators presence enter his room.

"Shadow you have done well in getting rid of those dangerous pests and protecting us all. Now rest up and regain you energy, you deserve it my son." Black Doom announced in a sincere tone, laying a hand on Shadows aching shoulder gently as he spoke.

Black Doom re-tracked his hold and vanished, leaving Shadow to rest.

"He called me son." Shadow whispered to himself with inner happiness then fell onto his bed unconscious.

Black Doom appeared in his personal chambers, feeling highly confused at what unintentionally slipped out of his vocal cords.

"He has done well, yes. Handled the situation reasonable well, as I would have. Why did I call him my son? I know I was going to change our relationship status but not this soon and not before thinking hard upon it." Black Doom muttered in confusion.

"Am I really starting to see Shadow as my son this early in our relationship? Granted he is learning our ways and I've discovered he is like me in some ways but still. I fear we are getting too close that neither can back away from it, we are bonding in ways I never thought possible until now." Black Doom thought as he pondered on the idea.

"Shadow is my son and he will be referred to as such. I will treat him like I do with the others, with his brothers. No, he has become more valuable and in-expendable. I must nurture him and teach him leadership skills for we will work together as one, keeping our home and army safe. We will lead them into battle together as father and son." Black Doom concluded with determination in all three of his eyes.

( **Oooo relationship change…Thank you for reading and please review, tell me all of your thoughts, whatever they may be. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and thus the story so far. Don't forget to follow/add to fab list so you will never miss an update. Until next chap and I do hope you are not getting disappointed with how it is going so far, this type of story is kind of new to me –** _ **as I mostly have written, somewhat soppy, romantic sonadow's**_ **\- so remember I'm learning too. Still unsure how to turn this into Sonadow so it may not happen, unless of course I get a very good idea on how to without it seeming too cliché or cringe worthy. So yeah, the question mark will remain until further notice…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Twenty years later…**

"Sir the enemy has reached the castle and they are taking down our men faster than anything I've ever seen. We need back up now!" A purple humanoid soldier in a black uniform called out desperately into his wrist communicator.

"Back up is on the way, protect the Queen at all costs." Was the reply on the device.

" **Shadow, destroy those soldiers and get to their queen."** Black Doom ordered his son through the telepathic wave link.

" **Consider it done, father."** Shadow spoke back in the same manner then rushed off into the castle at high speeds, chaos spearing all of the planets soldiers as he went past them.

The purple men never saw Shadow coming, only the painful deadly bolts of chaos energy that impaled their bodies. Shadow smirked as he pressed forward and throwing more killer spears along the way. He could sense his brothers all around him and their enjoyment of the death and pain they were causing to the planets inhabitants. Shadow stopped in his tracks as he was face to face with two of his largest brothers, a chaos spear fizzing away in his hold.

" **The queen is in there brother."** One said to Shadow as he pointed to the tall and large door behind him.

" **She be highly protected."** The other announced as he felt the amount of beings behind the door.

"And probably armed to the bone too. I do not wish for you both to get hurt so go and finish off any stragglers in the castle. I will blast the door open with a chaos blast, it should disorientate them enough for me to attack and kill them all. Then father wants to deal with the queen personally." Shadow announced in a serious tone as he kept his smirk in place.

The two Black Oaks nodded and left their brother with his orders then they carried out Shadows. Shadow walked up to the door and concentrated his energy like he has so many times before. His body started to glow red until his attack was ready to be unleashed.

"Chaos blast!" Shadow shouted out then his attack expanded at a deadly fast rate.

The doors were blown off their hinges and flown into the room, knocking most of the men off their feet, some were crushed to death by the half destroyed heavy doors. The shockwave was so powerful the ones further away from the door were knocked down and flown across the room behind the queen. Shadow charged spears in both hands and started to strike the men dead, all but one that had enough time to dodge out of the way. Shadow walked in and growled in anger and frustration. He charged his attack again and this time landed a direct hit. The humanoid fell down to a bloody heap on the floor at the queens feet. The queen gasped in fear and grabbed her pistol out of her violet puffy dress. She aimed it at Shadow and fired multiple time. Shadow dodged all but the last available bullet in that gun, hitting him between his chest and shoulder. Shadow hissed out in pain and grabbed the area, he clawed out the bullet and flicked it away, smirking menacingly as he did.

"W-what do you w-want?" The worlds queen fearfully asked, dropping her now useless weapon and watched Shadow slowly walk up to her, backing away the closer he got to her.

" **The queen is all alone and waiting for you father,"** Shadow reported back as he stopped walking when the queen backed herself up against the far wall opposite the entrance way.

" **Excellent news Shadow, you have done well. Guard her until I arrive…and heal that wound she gave you."** Black Doom praised with pride as he replied back inside of Shadows head.

Shadow held his right hand over his bullet wound and a bright glow covered it. When Shadow pulled back his hand after the glow had vanished, his wound was gone. The only evidence there that he had ever been shot was the green blood on his glove and matted into his fur.

"Please help me!" The queen called out to two of her soldiers, who rushed inside the room.

Shadow spun around and glared at them both. He then turned back to the queen and gave her a sinister grin. Shadow vanished in a bright light, reappearing behind the purple soldiers.

"He's behind you!" She called out in horror and pointed as she was left to helplessly watch her men die.

Shadow drove a chaos spear into one of the men's back before he had a chance to turn around. The man dropped dead with a pained expression on his face. The other man shakily raised his pistol at Shadow then gasped as the hedgehog vanished before his eyes. The purple soldier frantically looked in all directions but never saw the hit coming. He was knocked into a wall by a chaos infused punch to the gut, dropping his weapon in the process. Shadow appeared in front of the man, who slipped to the floor holding his chest and stomach with both hands. Shadow, without looking, charged a chaos spear then threw his warning shot at the queen as she tried to get away, purposely missing her and hitting the floor in front of her.

"You aren't going anywhere your majesty and as for you…see you in hell." Shadow said as he charged another chaos spear, but a more powerful one in his hand, then used it to decapitate the soldiers head.

The soldiers blue blood splattered on Shadows face, chest and on the wall as he made the final blow. The head of the humanoid slowly slipped off his neck and rolled across the floor a little away from the body. The headless body fell to the side and slammed down to the ground, with blood gushing out of the clean cut wound. Shadow sharply turned to face the queen, who was mortified at what she had just seen. Slowly Shadow approached her with a chaos spear in his hand.

Shadow suddenly paused in his approached as he felt his father getting close to him. Shadow made his spear retract and the energy absorbed back into his body as he waited for his father to appear.

"Well done my son, you have done well in your task as did you all." Black Doom said as he floated into the room, followed by a few of his children.

The queen watched Black Doom float to her in fear, knowing this was going to be the end of her and her kingdom.

"P-please have mercy, we have done nothing wrong." The queen begged with terror in her voice.

Shadow raised a brow at his father in a 'really she's begging' sort of way, this being his first time facing a planets ruler.

" **Yes Shadow, they will always beg and plea innocence. It's rather pathetic I agree. You will come to learn this the more rulers you will face. It is their last resort in surviving the inevitable."** Black Doom mussed to his son in an amused voice through the telepathic link.

Shadow excepted that explanation and looked back to the queen who was now on her knees, tears in her eyes and actually begging for her life.

"Please, I will do anything you want." The queen cried out as the fear rose and the tears fell.

"As you will find out I'm not a being filled with mercy, Queen Abadoss. You had made your final mistake by shooting at my son and now you will pay dearly. It was bad enough that my other sons were injured in battle because of your foolish attempts to ridicule me but to shoot Shadow as well. We came to help you and this is how you replay us!" Black Doom bellowed in rage.

"Please, I did not know. I'm sorry please." Queen Abadoss pleaded with even more tears falling down her flustered purple cheeks.

"Save you pathetic nonsense for someone who cares…good bye your majesty." Black Doom narrowed his three eyes at the creature in front of him and raised a hand out to her.

Abadoss gasped as she felt her body being held tightly by an invisible hold, her ribs were being crushed as the hold on her tightened. Abadoss looked desperately at her attacker to stop but he kept on crushing her.

" **Shadow, impale a chaos spear into her heart."** Black Doom ordered as he held her in place.

Shadow nodded, charging up his spear, he aimed for the centre of the queens chest. Once the spear was fully charged he threw it, ripping straight through her heart and out of her back, hitting the wall behind her. The spear fizzled away leaving a large dent in the wall with cracks all around it. The queens blood poured out of the wound at both ends of her body and her eyes slowly glassed over as death claimed her.

Black Doom released his hold and the queens lifeless body fell dead on the floor. Her golden diamond encrusted crown falling from her head as she fell and clanged onto the floor with a light bounce. Her blue blood slowly spilling out and collecting on the floor around her lifeless corpse.

"See to it no one survives this pathetic rock then head back to the Black Comet. Shadow you are to come back with me now." Black Doom ordered his children, both present in the room and not.

"Yes father, of course." Shadow nodded as he walked closer to his father with a semi serious expression.

Black Doom chaos controlled himself and Shadow back aboard the Comet safely as the rest of the Black Arms devoured the life that remained on the planet below. Black Doom guided his hybrid son to the shower room to wash off the blood from his fur. They stopped out side and Black Doom turned Shadow to face him.

"I want you to wash your fur clean then go straight to your room to rest. You did me proud today my child. I will see you when you wake in the morning." Black Doom pridefully said with a calm look on his features then vanished to join his other children to feast and kill.

Shadow inwardly smiled to himself but showed a mutual expression as he walked inside then before going over to the centre he removed his skates and gloves. When he did that he walked to the centre and stood above the hole where the water will fall down from. He sighed to himself as the water hit his body, a cool soothing feeling was felt and Shadow welcomed it as it relaxed him after a tough three days. He soon got to work cleaning the blood away and making sure he wasn't too long in here. Once done he walked to the far side where there were drying towels for him to use and he got to work with drying his fur. When he was finished he flattened his fur down the best he could, grabbed his gloves and shoes then chaos controlled to his room like instructed.

"What a day." Shadow sighed with exhaustion as he placed his blood soaked garments down near his sleeping place, sat on the edge of his 'bed' then laid down onto his back with his arms stretched out while he looked up.

" **What a day indeed brother."** A Black Arms Soldier agreed telepathically, standing in the entrance way of Shadows room holding something in his hands.

Shadow smirked and sat up, he looked at his brother as the Black Arms walked in and stopped in front of himself.

" **I have brought you your meal, father has requested it of me."** He said in Shadows head with a pleasant enough tone then put the tray on the floor beside the bed and in front of Shadow.

"Thank you. Hopefully the next world we try to help will see sense but I have a feeling they wont. On a much higher note, we had no deaths on our side this time." Shadow smirked wider as he looked up at his brother while talking back.

" **This is very true and it is definitely something to celebrate. Well enjoy your meal brother as I will mine."** The Black Soldier replied using their mind link then turned and left Shadow to his meal.

Shadow watched him leave then glanced down at the tray. He curiously lifted the cover off and grinned at what his father had given him. It was a thickly freshly sliced cut of meat from something from that planet below the Black Comet. It was a deep blue'ish purple and dripping in dark blue blood. (Just imagine a large steak that was doubled in size and thickness, uncooked and covered in blood while being a different colour and bang, that is what Shadow had.)

" **Thank you father for my meal."** Shadow telepathically thanked Black Doom as he picked up the tray, placing it on his lap, then grabbed the steak with both gloveless hands and began to eat it contently.

" **You are more than welcome my son."** Black Doom replied as he finished skinning one of the planets inhabitants alive then threw the poor guy down for his lava to feast upon.

After three more hours the planet below grew silent, dead silent, and all Black Arms were safely back aboard the Black Comet. Black Doom floated down the hallways towards Shadows personal chambers, to check in with him. When he reached the entrance way he peeped inside. Shadow was fast asleep curled up on his bed in the middle, with a content and peaceful look on his face.

"He did very well for his first time dealing with a planets ruler and that many enemy soldiers at once by himself." Black Doom thought as he grinned in satisfaction at Shadows sleeping form.

Black Doom, after another minute of looking at his hybrid hedgehog son, turned around and floated to his own chambers to rest for the night. The others were also in a state of rest as the Comet shot through space to their next destination, all feeling deeply satisfied with their victory and full stomachs.

 **(OMG Shadow has been totally corrupted by his father…please review if you liked this chap, I would love to hear your comments on this chap and story so far. Next chapter up as soon as I've typed it up. Thanks for reading, following and adding my story to your fab list…)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Fifty years later**

"Fifty years has finally gone by and the comet is almost at its next destination. That planet and those filthy humans that rule over it will face my wrath if they dare try to rise up against me. Shadow will fulfil his true purpose and kill all who try to stop him. He will find the emeralds and help take that world by force, just like worlds before it." Black Doom mused to himself as he and his army prepared for the invasion of Earth.

Shadow was currently in the training area practicing under his fathers orders, sparring with one of his strongest brothers in protective armour. It was strictly hand to hand combat for Shadows chaos powers were very deadly to all beings now and not to be messed with. Shadow wasn't even breaking a sweat as he and the Black Oak went for each other, kicks and punches thrown in a powerful manner.

Shadow smirked as he jumped into the air and formed a fist with one hand, propelling himself fast at his opponent. He landing a strong hit in the Black Oaks back, making it buckle forward and fall to the ground face first. Shadow landed gracefully on his feet and watched the Black Oak stand up once more. Black Doom had sent his third eye to watch the progress of this practice battle and was impressed Shadow was able to fight the Black Oak when it was wearing that strong armour.

"Do you wish to continue or are you about done?" Shadow smugly said as the Black Oak turned around and growled at him.

"So you want to continue, fine by me." Shadow smirked darkly then allowed the Black Oak to charge at him.

Shadow chuckled then dashed away at the very last minutes, making the Black Oak make a clumsy stop. Shadow charged at the Black Oak fast and once again punched it hard. Since the Black Oak managed to turn around before Shadow attacked, Shadow ended up punching the Black Oak right in its chest. The Black Oak grunted as the force of the punch made it go flying off his feet and backwards to the wall of the area they were sparring in. Shadow slowly walked over and stopped in front of the Black Oak with concern as the armour was cracked where he had delivered that powerful punch. The Black Oak stayed slouched against the wall and sitting on the floor.

"Are you alright? I did not mean to hit that hard." Shadow asked with half drooped ears as he gave his brother a look of guilt.

"Shadow he will be fine. Your combat skills have greatly improved and are a force to be reckoned with, much like your chaos powers. Go and rest for we arrive at the planet within a couple of hours hours." Black Doom said through his third eye when he reached beside Shadow.

"Yes father." Shadow said as he bowed his head then chaos controlled to his room.

"Yes quite the indestructible soldier Shadow has become and that world wont stand a chance. With Shadow and those chaos emeralds at my command, nothing can stop me." Black Doom said with a dark chuckle.

The comet was but an hour away now and Black Dooms soldiers were ready and waiting for orders to descend and cause havoc. Shadow was standing beside his father as the Soldiers were given that oh so needed order to teleport down to that planet. As the soldiers vanished Black Doom turned to Shadow with a semi serious expression. Doom cleared his vocal cords to get Shadows attention, which worked for Shadow turned and looked up at his father.

"Shadow I have a special task for you and you must not, under any circumstances, allow yourself to become distracted. I need you to find and retrieve seven powerful mystical gems called Chaos Emeralds. They are all located down on that planet and in order to be successful in our plans, we need those Emeralds. Can I trust you to do this highly important task without delays?" Black Doom seriously said as he gave Shadow an even more serious expression.

"Of course father, you have my word. I will gather these Emeralds and hand each one over to you." Shadow replied with a respectable bow of his head, speaking in a clam voice.

"I shall teleport you down to the planet very close to where an Emerald is located. I can sense them but they are in many locations. You will have to travel to reach them and possibly infiltrate the enemies territory to get some. Find them all and bring them to me straight away." Black Doom calmly said then waved a hand over Shadows head to chaos control the hedgehog down to the planet to complete this important mission.

Shadow tensed up a little and was covered in a bright light. When it vanished Shadow was gone.

"Now to see what has become of that space station and if it will cause any trouble. I am fully aware of Gerald's back up files and recordings he did before I stole Shadow, he could have easily made more directed for Shadow if he ever returned. I cannot allow Shadow to ever find out of his true becomings into this world." Black Doom muttered under his breath with narrowed hateful eyes of this becoming a fact and Gerald did have something in place for their return.

Black Doom chaos controlled away after that and soon appeared aboard the ARK. As he looked around the area he gave off a smirk like expression upon his features as the ARK look very much abandoned. It was as if not long after he took Shadow that this place was raided and shut down.

"Maybe the humans found out about or little deal Gerald and attempted to put a stop to it. It seems like they stopped something just not what they came up here for." Black Doom thought as he chuckled at the very old and dry splattered blood stains on the metal wall near him.

"Now to do what I came over here for and if I do fine anything then this station will be destroyed with all the data stored in its computer system." Black Doom darkly said then began to float out of the small lab like room and down the hallways.

With Shadow…

Shadow appeared in the middle of a panicked city of sorts. He looked around in aw as his brothers reeked chaos and havoc, flipping large metal looking objects with round rubber wheels on over and smashing anything in their sights. Gun fire was heard in the distance that Shadow assumed was this planets defence coming to, well, defend their lives and people. He knew his brothers were well trained with defending themselves so he wasn't all that worried.

"I wonder what these Emeralds look like? Wait I can sense something strange yet familiar at the same time. Is it one of these Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow muttered as he slowly turned on the spot until he faced the direction he felt the power source at its strongest from his location.

Shadow looked down the direction he was now facing and frowned deeply as he faintly saw, in the distance, some men in dark uniform firing their weapons at his brothers. Shadow soon growled with anger as one of those bullets had a direct hit to one of his brothers. Without thinking he dashed forward with intent to cause those beings a lot of pain for what they were doing to his family.

As he was skating closer the power he felt became stronger and he figured one of these strange aliens in uniforms had one of thses Chaos Emeralds his father needed. Shadow growled with aggression and jumped into the air when he got close enough. He gathered his own supply of chaos energy into one hand and flicked his wrist. Five spears of pure chaos flew at two of the alien soldiers in uniform, striking them down dead. Shadow landed gracefully on one knee and foot then looked at the remaining two strange beings.

"Sonic what are you doing?" One of the soldiers fearfully called out as he shakily raised his gun, pointing it right at Shadow.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he stood up straight, glaring at the remaining soldiers with hate in his red eyes, completely ignoring what the man had said to him. A smirk appeared on his muzzle as he used chaos control to vanish, reappearing behind the two frightened men. The men gasped out in shock but soon were crying out in pain as Shadow delivered chaos infused punches into their backs, one after the other. The men fell forward and landed face down on the ground, dropping their firing arm in the process of falling.

Shadow gave an evil looking smirk as he slowly walked around the men until he was standing right in front of them. The men looked up with fear, widening their eyes when they saw sparks coming from the hedgehogs tightly clenched fists.

"You dare harm my brothers and think you will get away with it? Well think again for I am going to make you pay dearly with your lives." Shadow growled down at the men with a very angered voice then formed two chaos spears into his hands, holding them until they were ready to be unleashed.

"No please don't!" One begged as he shook with fear.

Shadow ignored the aliens plea and yelled as he swiftly thrust the spears into the men's heads while still holding them as if they were simply metal daggers and not made of chaos energy. The men had no time to react as they were both forced to take the deadly hit, the spears penetrating right through their skulls and into their brains. The men's body violently shook as death claimed them slowly. A Chaos Emerald slipped out of one of the men's pocket and rolling a little away from him as he dies a slow yet painful death. The spears in Shadows hands sparked and fizzed as they remained inside of the soldiers heads until finally, after a few more seconds, they vanished. Shadow smirked with satisfaction at his deeds and took a step back to admire his workings. The men were as still as stone now and blood poured out of the gaping hole atop of their heads.

Shadow then noticed the coloured stone that was near one of the corpses, glowing in an unnatural way indicating to the world that it held a mass amount of power.

"Is that a Chaos Emerald? It sure looks special and I can feel the amount of power coming from it." Shadow thought as he moved closer to the gem and bent down to pick it up.

" **Thank you brother."** One of the Black Soldiers telepathically called to Shadow as he watched the hedgehog closely examine the glowing stone.

" **Think nothing of it but please be careful, I do not wish for any of you to get hurt or worse."** Shadow replied back using the same technique, dropping his hand that held the emerald to his side and turning his head to look at his three brothers in this area.

The Black Arms gave their hedgehog brother a firm nod before rushing off to carry on with their terror bringing. Shadow frowned then looked down at the Chaos Emerald once more, feeling puzzled about this mystical gem. Not fully understanding why this gem was giving off such power or why his father suddenly needed aid from them. In the past they never had anything but brutal force to invade a planet when trying to 'help' those living on it so why did Black Doom need these for this one?

"I should inform father I have found one of these Emeralds." Shadow muttered in a whispered tone as he continued to look into the Emerald.

He was just about to do that when out of no where a gust of wind rushed through his quills. Shadow looked in all directions as he could sense he wasn't alone then a flash of blue caught his sights. His eyes widened in shock when he saw, standing no more than a few meters away from him, a blue hedgehog that looked rather similar to himself. Well apart from colouration that is. Shadow gripped onto the emerald tightly as he watched this hedgehog walk closer to himself, unable to do anything but watch.

"How…how is this possible? How can there be another hedgehog that looks very similar to myself? This has to be a trick of some kind, there is no one out there like me." Shadow thought as he was coming out of his shocked state and now giving this blue hedgehog a hardened glare of suspicion.

"Hey, haven't seen you around before. The names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and if I was you I'd go find a safe place to hide. Oh you found a Chaos Emerald, mind if I have that please?" Sonic cheerfully called out with a friendly smile at Shadow, clearly having no clue who Shadow was and assumed him to be a normal hedgehog just caught in the crossfire of the invasion.

"He is not to be trusted, he talks in such a violating tone, why? What is he trying to achieve by giving me such assurance and like hell I'm giving this Emerald to the likes of him. It will be handed over to father not him." Shadow thought as he glared in distrust at the blue one that was now standing in front of him with an outstretched hand for the Chaos Emerald.

"Come on man, its alright. I'm not here to hurt ya. Just give me the Emerald and go find somewhere safe so you don't get hurt from these creatures attacking everything and everyone in sight." Sonic said as he figured the black hedgehog was in some kind of shock.

Sonic took a step forward and laid an assuring hand on Shadows shoulder, squeezing it slightly with a warm smile. Shadow tensed up and growled at the unwanted touch, slapping Sonic's hand away sharply then taking a good few steps backwards away from the blue one.

"Do not touch me abomination and this Emerald is going no where with you." Shadow firmly called out with venom in his tone, glaring at Sonic with rage at having his personal space invaded like that.

Even his own father didn't invade his personal space all that much and only very rarely touched him in the same manner the blue hedgehog just did. That would only occur when he pleased Black Doom greatly for a job very well done. This was still somewhat new, being touched like that, and was only comfortable with just his father doing that on odd occasions.

"Hey whoa there, just calm down. I didn't mean anything by it." Sonic defended himself as he held his hands out in defence, trying to understand the others reaction to his touch.

Both were still aware of the invasion happening around them and gun shots were also heard in the distance as well as cries of anger from both forces. Shadow narrowed his eyes at the blue one as he just didn't trust this hedgehog yet something inside of him, a very small part of him, began to stir. Shaking his head mentally and pushing that feeling deep down once more, Shadow smirked darkly at the hedgehog. Sonic raised a confused brow at the others sudden change in attitude.

"You will stay out of my way or I will end you hedgehog…Chaos control." Shadow gave his warning with a dark edge to it then vanished in a blinding light, making Sonic cover his eyes.

"Whoa who was that hedgehog and how does he know chaos control?" Sonic thought as he uncovered his eyes and looked at where Shadow once stood, frowning in confusion yet at the same time infatuated with the others actions.

 **(Sorry for the very late update, I would give you the so many reasons why, mainly moving home and had no internet for over two weeks, but it is not like it matters. Hope you enjoyed this latest update on this story and please tell me your thoughts on it. I had to change this chap a few time as I was never pleased with it, still a little iffy about it but I'll let you readers be the judge, jury and executioner of this chap…until next time…)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Our second meeting**

Shadow appeared in a different part of the city he was in but it was far different. It was mainly broken up roads and highways with burning and crushed up cars here and there. He looked around and wondered why he even teleported to this area. He was trying to reach his father but ended up here instead. Feeling a little confused he slowly moved forwards and kept his guard up for there could be more of those alien soldiers with guns ready to fire their deadly bullets at him.

"Shadow." A dominant voice called out from behind Shadow, making the hedgehog stop and turn around as he knew exactly who it was.

"Father, I have found an Emerald within the city." Shadow bowed his head at his fathers floating third eye then straightened himself after speaking.

"Excellent news Shadow, keep it with you for it may help you in your mission to collect the remaining six. There is another in this city I need you to track before moving onto a different location." Black Doom seriously said through his third eye.

"Yes father but why do we need these Chaos Emeralds for?" Shadow asked as he gave a confused expression.

"Do not question me Shadow and do as I have asked of you. Alls you need to know it they are important to us but also important to those humans for these Emeralds could destroy us all." Black Doom firmly answered with a narrowed eye.

"I apologise father and I will not allow those erm humans to use the Emeralds against us." Shadow said with submissive features, sounding very apologetic to his father.

"Now go and secure the Emerald in this part of the city then report back to me when you have it. Do not let anyone stop you or get distracted from your goal here." Black Doom firmly ordered then teleported away leaving Shadow alone with his next task.

"So these Chaos Emeralds can destroy us, no wonder father wishes to have them in his possession." Shadow thought as he looked slightly to the ground with a frown on his muzzle.

"But still why did that hedgehog want it as well? Does he plan to use them against us and destroy our race?" Shadow thought as an image of Sonic flashed through his mind making him feel curious of him yet cautious at the same time.

"What ever the answer is I will not allow anyone to hurt my family." Shadow said to himself with a determined look in his eyes then began to dash away further into this area of the city.

As Shadow ran through this area and avoided large breaks in the road he eventually heard shooting. Slowing down, since he wasn't sure if the shooting was up ahead or somewhere else near him, Shadow soon found the location of where the commotion was coming from. He was right to be cautious for up ahead were those human soldiers shooting at his brothers. Luckily the Black Soldiers were able to avoid the bullets and shoot back with more accuracy, some even landing direct hits on the humans. Shadow smirked as he felt he didn't need to intervene and pressed forward, avoiding the shots from both parties as he ran through the crossfire fast.

"Hey you!" Sonic called out after Shadow and was fast in catching up with the mysterious black hedgehog.

Shadow growled as he looked at the blue hedgehog running alongside him now and was not pleased he was able to catch him up so easily. Yet at the same time this in itself intrigued Shadow, he thought he was the only one to run fast, faster than the speed of sound in fact.

"Do not intervene blue hedgehog or I will stop you." Shadow seriously said with narrowed eyes at Sonic then dashed faster in front.

"I don't think so." Sonic muttered with an excited grin as he ran faster to catch up.

"Say why are you helping them?" Sonic asked once he levelled with Shadow, his tone a casual one.

Shadow suddenly stopped running as he saw they were heading in the direction of a lot of Death Leeches on the floor and the last thing Shadow wanted to do was burn them with his jet shoes when running through. This action made Sonic slow to a stop too but ended up a little in front of Shadow. Sonic turned and looked at the black hedgehog as he slowly moved closer to stand in front of him.

"You going to answer my question or just pretend you didn't hear me? Why are you assisting those aliens for?" Sonic re-asked as he was now getting a little annoyed with Shadows silence.

Shadow just frowned and crossed his arms as he thought about answering but decided to keep his mouth shut, he did however notice by doing this the blue one was getting frustrated.

"Oh come on, it is not that hard of a question to answer ya know. you siding with them because they promised you something? Or are you helping them because you want more power? Or are you collecting the Emeralds so they can't get their grimy alien hands on them? Which it is?" Sonic said as he crossed his own arms and tapped a foot on the ground, becoming more frustrated,

"I do not think it is any of your business what my intentions are blue hedgehog." Shadow spoke back in Black Arms language while smirking a little darkly at a now confused Sonic.

"Wait, just wait a moment. Are you with them as in you came here with them?" Sonic said as he tried to piece together everything that has happened in these very few hours since the invasion started.

"Oh wow so you do have a brain after all." Shadow said in English as he insulted the one standing in front of him.

"I'll let that insult slide since you are new to this world and don't know who I am. So what is it then, you doing this willingly, being forced?" Sonic asked as he seemed to be getting some information out of Shadow, how little it was.

"Oh really, then who are you?" Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance as it seemed this hedgehog was full of himself.

"Yet he still makes me curious and dare I say I am enjoying this interaction with him a little." Shadow thought as he kept a neutral expression on his features while looking at Sonic.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and hero of this world. I am what stands between invaders and the destruction of the people of this world. I will stop anything that dares to harm these people and this planet. Now that you know who I am, who are you?" Sonic said with a level of seriousness to his voice and slightly narrowed his eyes at Shadow, yet also getting a little excited in the possibility of Shadow telling him who he is.

"I suppose it is only fare you know who is the one that will end your sorry existence. I am Shadow the hedgehog, a genetically engineered hedgehog of the Black Arms race. My father, Black Doom, is our leader and he is also your salvation. We are here to help you all from destroying yourselves and cleanse this planet of all who dares to go against my father." Shadow said with high praise towards his father and looking quite smug when talking about his powerful family.

"So you're like some kind of advance robot? Well that explains the speed you have and the power you obtain." Sonic grinned as he seemed to have angered the black hedgehog.

"I am not a damn robot! I was created by my father using his very blood aboard our home. I am a living organic being not some worthless machine." Shadow growled with anger as he glared dangerously at Sonic.

"Ok, ok chill will ya Shads." Sonic chuckled as he calmly spoke to the enraged hedgehog.

"Shads? You are mistaken Sonic I said my name is Shadow." Shadow frowned with slight confusion as he was sure he spoke clearly to the other.

"Maybe he really doesn't have much of a brain." Shadow though as he figured this hedgehog was a little slow if he couldn't understand a simple thing like someones name.

"Yeah I heard ya, it's called a nickname." Sonic grinned with some amusement as Shadow just looked more visibly confused.

"Nickname? What is that?" Shadow questioned as he never came across this word before and was curious to know what it meant.

"You know a nickname, it's kind of like a name someone gives someone else instead of using their proper name. You know like Shads is kind of short for Shadow, I'm confusing you more aren't I?" Sonic said as he tried to explain, he of course knew what the meaning was but it seemed more harder to explain it to someone who has no clue what it meant.

"I think I understand but I prefer it if you call me by my proper name and not this Shads." Shadow seriously said to the other, his voice low and slightly firm as he tried to hide a strange feeling that nickname gave him.

"It is so bazaar how a simple thing like a name can make one feel, it almost feels nice, warm but I know it is wrong and I shouldn't feel such things." Shadow thought as he growled lightly to himself as he tried to keep those warm feelings deep within him.

The last thing Shadow needed right now was for his father to sense them and confront him of them. He was sure a swift punishment would follow if that were to happen for he knew feeling warm and joyful towards someone who wasn't family was very, very bad and highly unacceptable in the eyes of his father.

"Wait! I am allowing this hedgehog to distract me from my mission here, I need to ditch him and get that Chaos Emerald for father." Shadow suddenly thought as he finally realised this.

"Sure whatever you want Shadow, I don't want to upset you this early into our meeting besides I'm sure you will gain a lot of upset when I put a stop to you and that father of yours." Sonic grinned with a teasing tone.

"Ha that's a laugh, we have visited many planets before arriving to this one. All having someone of your stature and like always fell by my hands or that of my many brothers. So by all means live in the land of make believe if it makes you feel better but mark my words you will fall just like others before you." Shadow sinisterly said with a dark edge to his smirk then vanished in a blinding light.

"Yeah and mark my words Shads, I will stop you and you will be the one begging for mercy!" Sonic called out as loud as he could knowing the hedgehog he was once with was long gone but it helped release his frustration.

"Man that hedgehog is so full of himself, kind of reminds me of well me at times." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head then dashed away to help with the alien invasion in this area.

Shadow had appeared in the same area but out of sight of Sonic and had heard every word the blue one spoke. He was in the shadows and looking down to where Sonic once stood with a frown. He was intrigued even more so and this made him feel excitement inside. Not the type he would normally feel when invading planets and stopping opposing forces but a different kind altogether.

"I wonder if we ever raced at top speed, who would come out victorious? I'm sure it would be me but his speed is impressive and a worthy challenge." Shadow muttered as he kept his eyes where he and Sonic once stood together talking.

"Shadow you are allowing yourself to get distracted, I told you not to." Dooms voice was heard through his third eye that appeared beside Shadow.

"I apologise father but there is this blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic and he keeps appearing and getting in my way. He is fast, maybe as fast as I am, how is that even possible?" Shadow said as he glanced at his fathers third floating eye beside him and giving it a puzzled expression.

"Hmmm, yes I have head of him. I would tread carefully my child and when you get you chance I want you eliminate his existence." Doom calmly said as he looked at Shadow.

"But father he could be a great asset to us, what if we capture him and…" Shadow began to confidently say but quickly stopped as he was given an enraged expression from that floaty eye of his father.

"No Shadow he is the enemy and must be destroyed. He will kill your brothers and not think twice in trying to end you and I. We shall not speak of this any more and I expect you to obey my orders, understand?" Black Doom spat back with venom in his voice through his third eyes.

"Y-yes father of course, I'm sorry. I will not mention this again and do as you say." Shadow quietly said with a bow of his head and looking a little fearful towards his fathers tone.

"Now get that Emerald!" Black Doom firmly ordered then vanished, leaving his hybrid son to carry that order out.

 **(Again sorry for the late update, I kind of lost track a little and trying to figure out how to make this Sonadow. I think I have a rough idea now, I just need to put it in place. It wont just happen and it will be gradual as I'm sure you can tell. Please let me know of any thoughts, I enjoy reading them if and when I receive them. Until the next update…)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Shadow V's Eggman: there is no competition there.**

After obtaining the second Emerald from the city Shadow quickly left before anyone could distract him or try to take the emerald away. He teleported and appeared someplace far different and far stranger than the human city. It was definitely manmade for sure but it also looked as if a crazy person with a few screws loose designed the area. Shadow stood by the entrance to this strange castle like fortress with a tilt of his head.

"What a strange place this is, I have never seen such a bazaar looking castle like structure in all of my existence. It almost looks as if it was separated and joined back together as a huge labyrinth to confuse others and get them lost. I know there is an Emerald in this place somewhere and I bet it is in the centre of the castle." Shadow thought as he gave the place, what he could see of it from this position, a once over with curious eyes.

If Shadow had known Dr Eggman personally then he wouldn't have to have wondered and knew without thinking on it he was right. Eggman did have a tendency to go extreme when building his fortress' and did make them maze like to not give intruders an east time finding the middle where he would be.

"Well the Emerald isn't going to get itself and come to me, as much as that would be nice, so I might as well get this trip started. Maybe have a little look around while I'm at it." Shadow muttered under his breath then began to cautiously walk forward.

Shadow looked around with a curious gaze as he continued to walk, wondering what kind of being designed this place and why they chose this layout in particular. Then all of a sudden he stopped as some metal robots began to charge at him. Rolling his eyes as he has dealt with robots before and knew a chaos spear would combust them, he was not at all concerned by them. He called upon his inner energies then flicked his wrist at the robots. The spears flew straight at them and as predicted they combusted into pieces.

"Honestly when will others learn that robots are not strong enough to be guards, regardless of what weapons they have for defence." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head then pressed on.

Unknown to Shadow a monitor was watching his every movement. Eggman was frowning as he thought the hedgehog was Sonic but with some new moves.

"How dare that pest enter my castle uninvited when there are bigger problems to deal with. I'll show him not to mess with the great Dr Eggman during an alien invasion. Just you wait until you get to the centre Sonic, then you will be in trouble but first I need to send out more robots to defend my fortress. Those aliens have got through and are destroying everything I worked so damn hard to build. Ok I didn't construct it personally, my robots did that, but I did do a hell of a lot of ordering to get this place finished on time." Eggman said as he glared in anger at his screen over looking what Shadow was doing.

His monitor was originally sent out to see what was going on in order to get alert messages on his computer then Shadow showed up and destroyed two robots with a flick of one wrist. So Eggman manoeuvred the viewing monitor to follow Shadow and find out why the hedgehog was here.

Shadow stopped on the edge of the pathway he had walked down and looked up slightly at a strange looking thing just floating there in the air. He tilted his head in thought and tried to figure out what that was and why it was there.

"What a strange thing this is and why does it have a bar? Maybe one is supposed to grab onto it but what would be the purpose of just hanging in the air while holding onto the bar?" Shadow thought as he figured some of it out on his own.

"Oh for the love of. Grab onto the bar and it will take you across safely!" Eggman shouted out as his monitor hovered behind Shadow.

"Huh?" Shadow lightly whispered as he slowly turned around and looked at the picture of Eggman on a floating computer monitor.

"Wait you are not Sonic, who are you?" Eggman questioned as he made the monitor move closer to Shadow and had a very good look at the hedgehog before his monitor.

He knew his arch enemy well and this hedgehog was not Sonic.

"No I am not." Shadow frowned as once again that blue hedgehog seemed to pop up, no matter where he went.

"Guess you can't be a hero without everyone knowing who you are, would be kind of pointless. Also he did come across as having a big ego and was full of himself so it is no wonder all seem to know him." Shadow thought as he crossed his arms and glared dangerously at Eggmans image.

"Then who are you and why are you in my castle?" Eggman demanded to know with a serious expression.

"So this is your strange fortress, I do admire your work but it will not stop me from destroying my way through and getting what I came here for. Oh and thanks for the tip but I do not need something to assist me through this place, I was simply wondering what it was for a brief moment." Shadow said and slowly began to smirk then chaos controlled to the other side so he could continue exploring as he heads for the Emerald.

"What, how did he?" Eggman half whispered in total shock and now having an open mouth expression as he could faintly see the hedgehog in the far distance walking away.

Shadow walked with confidence and began to smirk as he soon noticed his brothers also made it here with no troubles. There were fights between aliens and robots dotted all over the place with the aliens winning the mini battles of this giant all round war between the Black Arms and the planet. Shadow kept going and left his very capable brothers to their battles as he had more important matters to attend to. Finding that Chaos Emerald is what he was here for then once he has fully completed his task of collecting all seven Emeralds then he can join the fight.

"I am actually getting a little bored with this place now, it is all basically the same wherever I wonder to in here…chaos control." Shadow muttered with a frown then teleported away to the Emeralds location.

Shadow appeared in an open area and just there hovering in the air in the middle was a Chaos Emerald, waiting for him to take it. Shadow smirked as he walked towards it and kept his eyes on his prise but then a large robot came crashing down in-between the Emerald and Shadow. Shadow stopped walking and looked up at the large robot with a tilted head then he saw the human from the monitor sitting in the cockpit of the metal man.

"So you are here for my Emerald are you, well you cannot have it." Eggman seriously said as he glared down at the strange hedgehog below him.

"I will take what I came here for and if you insist in getting in my way then I will end you. I will not have some alien life-form stopping me from completing my mission so get out of my way." Shadow said with aggression in his words while glaring up at the human with rage of being stopped in his task.

"Ha-hahaha you think a puny little pest like yourself scares me?" Eggman laughed with high amusement as he spoke back to Shadow.

Shadow growled dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at the man that insulted him. He gathered his chaos energy in one hand and when it was charged fully he threw it at the robot. Eggman soon stopped laughing when his robot was hit with chaos energy, making the robot stumble backwards violently. There was a smoking dent in the middle of the robot and now both Eggman and Shadow glared in hate at one another.

"I warned you and now you will die human." Shadow spat out then charged another powerful chaos spear to throw.

"Oh yeah take this!" Eggman shouted out then commanded his robot to slam its large mace ball down on Shadow.

Shadow vanished and appeared in the air behind the robot with his now charged spear ready to throw, which he did and it landed a direct hit on the robots back. The robot fell forward and landed on the ground, making the area vibrate and rumble on impact. Shadow gracefully landed on his feet and threw an onslaught of spears at the robot while it was down and struggling to pick itself up. Eggman was now officially panicking for his life as now he only just realised this hedgehog meant what he says. His life was going to be over with if he doesn't do something fast, like a fast exit.

The robot was taking the hits and smoking more as it sparked and fizzed, telling all to run fast for it was going to explode any second now. Eggman only just managed to detach his flying mobile chair from the cockpit and flew up into the air only to see his killer robot violently explode with shards of metal flying in all directions. Shadow was standing near the exploding robot with a chaos shield over him then when the metal pieces settled back onto the ground he cancelled the shielding out. Shadow dusted himself off as he walked confidently towards the Emerald now resting on the ground.

"Ok now that is three down and four to go, father will be please with my progress so far." Shadow said to himself as he picked up the Emerald and held it tightly in his hand.

"Give that back!" Eggman called down with anger at the hedgehog, making Shadow look up at him with an uninterested stare.

"I shall allow you to keep breathing but mark my words, you get in my way again and I will not be so generous next time." Shadow warned with a deadly serious expression up at Eggman then chaos controlled away with the Emerald he just gained.

Shadow appeared by the start of Eggmans castle fortress and looked into the Emerald he still had in his hand. He frowned a little then closed his eyes.

" **Father, I have successfully retrieved the third Chaos Emerald for you. Would you like me to bring you them?"** Shadow telepathically called to his father, opening his eyes and waited patiently for a reply.

"Well done Shadow, I will take twp now with me and keep them safe aboard our home." Black Doom announced as he appeared in front of Shadow, holding out a hand for two of the three Emeralds Shadow had collected.

Shadow passed the one over he had in his hand then reached into his quills for a second one, passing that to his father afterwards. Black Doom held them securely then looked down at his obedient son.

"I have news for you my child, Black Death and Eclipse have returned to assist us all in invading this world. Eclipse will join you soon but until he does I want you to carry on with your task." Black Doom said with amused eyes, always wanting to know what Shadow and Eclipse would be like when working together and now he will find out.

"That is good news father and I look forward in working with Eclipse as we take this world but may I ask why they are needed? We are winning with just us so why did you call for them?" Shadow asked as he was excited in seeing his brother again after so long but equally confused as to why his father asked for their assistance.

"Do not question my decisions Shadow and do not underestimate these humans. Yes we are winning at the moment but I know they are planning a huge attack that will make our numbers fall. With Black Death and Eclipse here as well it will assure our victory. Now go find the remaining Emeralds before these humans or that hedgehog gets to them." Black Doom firmly said with narrowed eyes down at Shadow then vanished with the two Emeralds given to him.

"I fail to see how anyone on this planet could do something that extreme to us but father is right it is not good to get too cocky and it is best take caution." Shadow thought as he frowned while bowing his head down slightly.

"Ok lets just leave this place to my brothers and go find that forth Emerald. I wonder if I will bump into Sonic this time? I half expected him to be in that humans castle, actually I kind of feel a little disappointed he wasn't. why is that?" Shadow muttered with puzzlement then slowly lifted his head up as he tried to figure out the reason to his disappointment in not seeing Sonic again.

Shadow, after a moment or two, shook the feeling away and tried to keep them hidden deep within himself. There was no time to dwell on questionable feelings as there was Chaos Emeralds to collect and deliver to his father. Shadow composed himself quickly and dashed away fast, having his jet skates activate.

"Still if I do bump into his again while going after this Emerald I will not allow him to stop me." Shadow thought with a small grin forming on his muzzle while running at top speed away from Eggmans castle fortress.

 **(OMG! I am totally sorry for the late update and yes this story is still active as well as my other unfinished stories. Busy, busy, busy with what life throws at ya and sometimes it is hard to get chapters the way you want them. I re-did this one three time, this being the third re-do of it. I do hope it is alright and you liked the chap. Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing, it is appreciated and I do enjoy reading what you think. Until the next probably long waiting update…Thanks for reading…)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Distractions**

Sonic ran fast with a look of determination, determined to get to the next Chaos Emerald before Shadow as it was now pretty clear the dark hedgehog was collecting them for the alien leader. The Black Arms, thanks to Shadow, had three Chaos Emeralds in their possession and Sonic was damn sure they were not getting this next one. Just an hour prior to his advance of the Emerald he was with Tails, which was how he even knew where the Emerald was thanks to his brother, and were having that oh so needed talk about what the hell was going on…

An hour ago…

"Sonic are you even listening to me?" Tails called out with a frustrated tone as they both stood in the, now clear of aliens, city.

"Sorry I was thinking how Eggman managed allow Shadow get a one up on him and take the emerald. Then again Eggman isn't exactly a challenge is he." Sonic smiled apologetic as he once again found Shadow consuming his thoughts lying as that was not what he was thinking about but it was worth a thought, just not right now.

"Well I hope you didn't hurt your head, anything you want to talk about? I know for a fast you were not thinking that. For one even Cream probably could get one up on Eggman these days." Tails grinned teasingly as he looked at Sonic who seemed quite distracted just of late.

"It's Shadow, something just doesn't add up with him. I don't know, maybe it's nothing and I'm just over thinking things." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head, feeling a little confused about the hedgehog that keeps popping up into his head and wont leave.

"Yeah ever since you told me about him a few hours ago I decided to see if I could find anything out about him as well as these aliens." Tails seriously said as he got some information up on his handheld mini computer he made for easy portability.

Sonic raised a brow as he didn't think there would be anything on Shadow considering the hedgehog himself stated he was created by his father over fifty years ago. Which kind of mean somewhere out there a billion light-years away. Sonic moved closer as he was growing very curious to know if there really was any information Tails had found about Shadow. He looked at the mini screen and watched Tails type up on the touch screen keyboard.

"Ok granted there wasn't much I could find but I did find a report from long ago about something that was stolen. At first I didn't think much on it then I began to wonder to myself, what exactly was stolen and where did it happen? The one word that kept coming up as I tried to find out that answer was ARK." Tails began to explain as he got up the small article he found.

Sonic read through it and frowned as Tails was right it didn't say anything about what was taken just that something very expensive, funded by the government actually, was stolen from ARK and never found.

"Right I get that so did you find out what was taken and what does it have to do with Shadow and these aliens attacking?" Sonic asked with some frustration in his voice as he watched Tails type once again.

"Frustrating I know but believe me it has all to do with Shadow for when I finally began to make a break through, and in order to do that I have to hack into GUN's data core, I discovered something impossible." Tails said with a grin then waited for an image to finish downloading.

"You hacked into GUN's data core and you are still a free fox? Impressive bro so what did you…" Sonic grinned and suddenly stopped talking, looking at a fully downloaded image with wide eyes.

"This is Project Shadow, the image was taken three days before he was stolen. I'm assuming from your shocked expression that this Project Shadow is the same Shadow that came here with the Black Arms and gathering the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said with a grin at Sonics very open mouthed expression.

"Wait he said his father created him in space but there he is in a pod with human scientists around him celebrating." Sonic whispered as he was coming out of his shock and was now frowning.

"Shadow knows what he was told by his father, if Shadow was awakened where he has been living then he would naturally believe anything he was told. Anyway the report given by Professor Gerald Robotnik was that the ARK was under attack by these Black aliens, the very same ones that are invading us right now, and took Project Shadow with them. There was no explanation as to why they wanted Project Shadow but it did state that they basically trashed the ARK and hurt a lot people in the process. No one was killed luckily but a lot were injured during the invasion. Then a couple of months after that the ARK was shut down. It doesn't say why it was but it is still in orbit of the planet." Tails explained then shut his computer off and placed it back in his over-the-head shoulder bag it lives in.

"So Shadow is basically living a lie and doing all of this because he believes every word coming out of his no good fathers alien mouth. He has a right to know the truth and the next time I bump into Shadow, which will be soon, I'm going to tell him everything." Sonic seriously said with some anger in his eyes.

Sonic didn't know why he felt angry about this, he barely knew Shadow, but he did know Shadow needed telling he is being lied to.

"And what would that do exactly? He was taken yes and he has been lead to believe these aliens are his family, true, but do you really think he will listen and believe you? Think about it, he has spent the last fifty years with them, being fed lies after lies, fought along side them and probably took many innocent lives under his fathers influence and teachings. If anything he will believe you are the one lying to him, trying to twist his mind in going against his so called family. This needs to be treated with delicacy, you can not just go up to him and say, hi Shadow guess what you were a funded government project that was stolen by the very aliens you are fighting for…he wont believe a single word of it." Tails seriously said back with a hint of annoyance in his voice at Sonic.

"He deserves to know." Sonic lowly said with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you getting so emotional over him for? He is attacking people, taking Emeralds and aiding the invasion that, sadly to say, we are losing against." Tails asked as he just didn't know why his brother was getting so worked up over a hedgehog he not long ago met.

"I don't know ok." Sonic cried out with frustration.

"Alls I know is if we can at least make him doubt his life and question his existence then maybe, just maybe, he will start to find out the truth on his own. He may even team up against the aliens and fight against them to save the planet and everyone on it. So can you please tell me if there is any signs on the forth Chaos Emerald. Shadow will be after it and I am going to, delicately, make him start to question his life with his, probably not even close to being his father, father." Sonic said in a much calmer tone and looking a little apologetic for his little outburst.

"Alright fine agreed, just give me a moment to get my scanner up." Tails sighed out in defeat and decided to allow Sonic to do what he wants.

"Well it's not like there is much I can do, Sonic can be very stubborn and will go off regardless. I just hope he knows what he is doing and not get himself killed. By the way Sonic described to me earlier Shadow is very powerful, strong and fast. I should look into his creation a little more and see if there are any fail-safes in stopping him." Tails thought as he scanned for the next Emerald using his wrist scanner slash communicator.

Present time with Shadow…

"Ok so the emerald is somewhere out there? Now this shouldn't be too hard there isn't many places it can hide." Shadow muttered as he ran while looking around.

He was in a sandy area that stretched for miles in all directions. He kept his guard up just in case something came jumping out at him or shot at him from a distance. Of course he couldn't see any of the enemy forces, neither could he see any of his brothers, but that didn't stop him from staying alert.

"There he is, now time for a little chat." Sonic thought as he ran at top speed to catch up with Shadow.

Sonic was almost level with Shadow when he suddenly had to dodge an attack from Shadow, who had stopped, jumped into the air and fired a chaos spear at him. Sonic easily moved out of the way fast and now both hedgehogs were staring at one another, face to face, and both with an agenda to complete.

"So you have decided to ignore my warnings and came to stop me?" Shadow said with a devious smirk at Sonic and was kind of feeling a little happy to see Sonic again.

"Only because I want that race then put him in his place, that's all." Shadow thought as he tried to find an excuse to why this hedgehog made him feel a sliver of happiness deep within him.

"Well you have known me for a good few hours now Shads so what do you think I am here for?" Sonic grinned as he crossed his arms and looking way too confident.

"O-k is that an actual question you wish for me to answer or are you trying your luck at being funny here?" Shadow raised a brow and unintentionally dropped his guard as he waited for Sonics response.

"I'm here for a couple of things really and fun is not one of them Shadow. First I came for the emerald and second to have a little chat with you." Sonic said with a serious tone as he really tried to keep composed and business-like.

"Man he's just so, I don't know what he is but he sure can do a little teasing without meaning to. Or would that be him joking around and mocking me? I don't know but the more I spend time with him, how little it is, the more I really want to just drag him away and tell him everything as well as keep him around me forever. Man I am starting to sound like Amy or some…no, no not me that's impossible, do I like him in that way?" Sonic thought as he and Shadow locked eyes, he trying so damn hard to not let his inner turmoil of emotions show.

"Well I am waiting Sonic, what is it that you want to say to me? I am on a tight schedule here and need to get going." Shadow seriously said with a deep frown while crossing his arms, not looking all that impressed with waiting.

"Oh man I really think I do like him." Sonic thought as he swallowed hard and took in a deep breath to compose his emotions.

"Ok I have been like thinking this over ever since you said you were like these aliens brothers and all that. So I have a question for you about how you are related to them all. Ok here it is, if you are related to all these aliens right then how come you do not look like them?" Sonic said with a small frown as he was now the one waiting for an answer.

"Hold up, are you trying to get to know me or something?" Shadow asked as he was growing a little confused as no one had asked him any of this in the past, they just tried in vain to stop his advance in each invasion without stopping and asking him questions about himself.

"Yeah well I was getting curious and all so can you answer the question because I like have a couple more for ya." Sonic grinned with a wink at Shadow, being a little flirtatious that was obviously lost on the hybrid Black Arms.

"Er ok. My father used his blood to bring me to life but I cannot answer why I do not look like my family for I never really questioned it out loud to father." Shadow answered with an unsure look as now he was wondering why he looked so damn different to everyone else in his family, why was he a hedgehog and not more Black Arms like his brother Eclipse?

"Ok he looks like he is thinking about that so now for my next question that will guarantee to have him question his life." Sonic thought as he kept eyes on Shadows confused expression.

"Ok fare enough so for my next one, why did your dad decide to create you anyway? He had like an entire army behind him that are pretty strong so why did he feel he needed to make you?" Sonic asked with a smile as he kept watching Shadows reactions, expressions and body language for anything negative, after all he could accidentally upset the powerful chaos infused hedgehog and end up having more chaos energy thrown at him.

"How the hell should I know? I do not question him or what he does. I damn well know better than to ask him anything of the sort." Shadow half shouted with some frustration in his tone as he just didn't know and that confused him even more.

"Yeah I would have thought he would like tell you everything ya know and answer any questions you might have about your existence. I am sure you have plenty of questions to ask but to afraid to for what he will do to you." Sonic said with a shrug as he tried to play it cool.

"Wait a minute, are you trying to distract me or something? I bet you are and someone else is going after the emerald. I cannot believe I allowed this to happen." Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic and drawing chaos energy into his hands.

"Now how in chaos did we get from questioning your life to me distracting ya Shads?" Sonic raised a brow as he tried to think of a way to calm Shadow down before he became a toasted hedgehog.

"Shut up! Father warned me about others trying all different way in stopping me from going after the emeralds and I have allowed myself to get distracted by you. I will…" Shadow angrily ranted then suddenly stopped as he went into total shock, his half developed chaos spears fizzing away as he tensed up from the shock.

Sonic had rushed over to Shadow and did the one thing he could think of to stop the other from talking and figured the hedgehog was already mad so what was there to lost. Sonic grabbed Shadow and smashed his lips onto the others forcefully which did make Shadow stop talking. After a few extra seconds Sonic pulled away and let go of Shadow, who was wide eyed and in total shock of what had just occurred.

"Oh no I broke him." Sonic thought with an anxious smile at Shadow.

"What was that?" Shadow whispered as he was still very much shocked but a part of him kind of liked the action done on his lips and didn't care that his personal space was invaded so forcefully and suddenly.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I never thought I would ever, in a million years, ever share a kiss someone." Sonic thought as he drooped his eye lids a little and kept his smile there.

"That Shads was a kiss." Sonic gently said as he reached out to touch Shadow.

Shadow frowned and slapped Sonics hand away then took a few steps back away from the blue one. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour right now and he just didn't know what to think about that very close and intimate action done on him. He was so confused for a couple of reasons but mostly because he had liked it and it kind of felt natural for some reason to him.

"You poisoned me didn't you? Well jokes is on you for I am immune to all poisons and harmful substances." Shadow growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic, still feeling so damn confused.

"What makes you think I poisoned ya?" Sonic calmly asked as he dared not get close to Shadow just in case the other attacked him.

"It, it made me feel things and I-I liked it. Why did I like it for? Why does it feel natural to me? I do not understand, I should not be feeling anything but hate towards you not like. I'm just so confused, I have never felt like this before in all the decades I have been alive, not once." Shadow said with a desperate expression to have everything explained to him and was starting to panic a little.

"Want another one?" Sonic asked with a grin at Shadow, feeling confident that Shadow would say yes as he took steps forwards with no fear.

Shadow locked eyes with Sonic and his mind instantly calmed down just by staring into those soft green orbs. He was calming down fast and now watching Sonic take the steps to get very close to him. Shadow swallowed hard and slowly nodded then waited for Sonic to kiss him again, forgetting all about the emerald he was supposed to be looking for.

 **(Sorry this chap is a bit long but I thought I'll do a little kissing scene and how Shadow reacted to his first kiss. Please tell me what you think and I welcome all comments. So what is going to happen now and how will Black Doom react when he finds out what Shadow is doing instead of obeying orders? Keep reading to find out…)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Caught in the act**

Black Doom was floating in the control room of the eclipse cannon and right now he was furious with what he was sensing from Shadow. He had a feeling of dread wash over him as the images of his past nightmares flooded his mind, he did not want to die by the hands of Shadow.

 **"Black Death how far away are you and Eclipse?"** Black Doom telepathically called out to only the one he wanted while he placed the emeralds he had into the slots on the Eclipse Cannon.

 **"We are roughly an hour away from being able to teleport to the ARK. What of Shadow, he is doing as you ask of him right?"** Black Death asked as he sensed some anger coming off Black Doom about Shadow.

 **"I sense an unfamiliar change within him, a strange feeling that feels sickening to me, it's akin to joy but far stranger in origin. I have sent my eye out to find him, I can see it is nearing the area I sent Shadow to, to retrieve the next Emerald."** Doom said with a bitter tone to Black Death.

 **"Would it not be wise to just have Eclipse collect the Chaos Emeralds and have Shadow back on the comet until this is all over with? I do not want your vision to come true, it sounds as if he is growing a little attached to something on an emotional level that doesn't fit into your plans."** Black Death somewhat suggested to his kin in a respectful manner.

 **"He is doing as asked so there is no need to go that far but I fear you are right. He seems very curious of this blue hedgehog that protects this planet. I half do not blame him for he has never come across another quite similar to himself but that does not excuse his sudden questioning of my decisions and some orders."** Black Doom replied with bitterness in his telepathic voice.

Back down on the planet Shadow and Sonic were still together in the middle of that sandy area and in a heated lip-locked. Black Dooms eyes stopped its approach and just glared at Shadow and what he was doing, feeding the visual to Black Doom. Black Doom was utterly sickened with what he was seeing through his third eye and sent it over to his hybrid son to stop this repulsive physical contact.

"SHADOW!" Black Doom roared through his eyes once it reached the hybrid.

Shadow tensed up and quickly broke the kiss he was sharing with Sonic. He lightly pushed Sonic a couple of steps away out of fear of his fathers angered voice with Sonic looking and feeling a little taken back but the actions. Shadow looked at his fathers eye and gulped as it was glaring dangerously at him.

"F-father, I-I was erm…" Shadow stuttered as he shook a little, giving Dooms eyes a look of shame for what he was caught doing.

"I know exactly what you were doing and it stops right now!" Doom shouted as he kept glaring at Shadow.

Shadow whimpered slightly and drooped his ears as he bowed his head in submission to his father.

"I-I'm sorry father." Shadow whispered sadly and was feeling guilty for doing something that angered his father.

"Hey just wait a darn minute here, you cannot just yell at Shadow like that. He hasn't done anything wrong and has the freedom to express any emotion he feels." Sonic said with some anger in his tone as he walked right up to Dooms eyes, standing in between it and Shadow, and crossed his arms firmly while staring into the single large eye in the centre of those tentacles.

"Shadow he is trying to distract you from your mission, can you not see that? While he has you here with him someone is off looking for that Emerald, you are failing me." Black Doom seriously said through his eyes and completely ignoring Sonic but kept the furious eye expression on Sonic.

"Huh, oh no the Emerald. I must get to it first." Shadow gasped out as he lifted his head up and went wide eyed as what his father had just said confirmed his previous suspicions.

Shadow went to dash away so he could resume his search but his arm was very quickly grabbed by Sonic, who was now facing Shadow with a small frown. Shadow growled with aggression at that and turned himself to glare at Sonic, regardless if behaving like this towards Sonic felt utterly wrong. He had is orders and he needed to carry them out or be punished by his father.

"He is lying Shadow, he has been lying to you from the very moment you first opened your eyes. He doesn't care about you and only wants to use you to get what he wants." Sonic said with a serious voice while he and Shadow locked eyes.

"Let me go Sonic." Shadow lowly growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic, just wanting the other to let him go without making this difficult.

"No Shadow you need to understand he sto-…" Sonic began but was unable to finish what he wanted to say as Shadow punched him in the mouth, making him drop his hold on Shadow and take a coupe of steps backwards closer to Dooms eye.

Shadow froze on the spot and looked at Sonic with wide shocked eyes as he didn't even mean to do that, in fact he doesn't even remember deciding to do that and following it through. Sonic quickly composed himself and lightly touched where he felt something trickling down from his upper lip. He glanced at his finger and frowned as there was his blood on his white glove.

"Sonic I-I didn't…I mean I don't…I'm sorry." Shadow said with horror at his unknown actions then dashed away as fast as he could.

"Stay away from my son you retched rodent or I will make him do far more than that to you." Doom firmly said through his eye then commanded it to chase after a confused and upset Shadow.

"So it was Black Doom that made Shadow punch me but how did he manage to do that?" Sonic thought as he glared in the direction Shadow and Dooms eyes went in.

Shadow just kept running as he was feeling so confused by what happened and, if he had to admit, he was scared too. Never before has he ever lashed out at someone and not recall ever deciding to do that. Eventually Shadow had to come to a stop as he had ran straight at a cliffs edge. He closed his eyes and took in a few deep shaky breaths to try and calm down.

"Shadow do not ponder upon what happened and continue with your mission my son. He was trying to trick you and to think you almost fell for his false intentions and promises. You must stay away from him before he destroys you and your family." Doom said through his third eyes as he floated beside Shadow while looking at the distressed hedgehog trying to calm down.

"I didn't even mean to punch him, I just wanted him to let go. I don't even remember deciding I was going to attack him like that. Is there something wrong with me father, was it that kiss he gave to me that made me do that?" Shadow said with a desperate look at his fathers third eye, desperate to know the answers.

"Hmm I can work with this." Doom thought a he gave Shadow a serious eye expression.

"Yes Shadow he has somehow got into your head from the very moment he first saw you. He knew you were with us and by kissing you he was brainwashing you into turning you against me, giving you false feelings inside to strengthen the brainwashing." Doom said as he watched Shadow look terrified of what was being said to him.

"What do I do to stop this? How do I make these strange feelings go away?" Shadow asked with a desperate expression for it to all be reversed.

"I will take you to the Black Comet where you will rest until Eclipse arrives then you both will search for the remainder of the Chaos Emeralds. If that blue pest turns up and tries to get into your head, twisting your mind, then fight him. Do not let him destroy what we have Shadow, do not allow him to turn you against your family." Black Doom firmly said with a serious eye expression at Shadow.

Shadow nodded fast and moved closer to his fathers third eye, now standing very close to it. Black Doom chaos controlled Shadow straight to the comet alone and his eye returned to his physical form. Shadow wasted not time in dashing to his personal chambers to do as instructed.

Sonic had decided to chase after Shadow and Dooms eye but by the time he reached them they had vanished by chaos control. Sonic growled to himself and kicked up some sand in frustration knowing that Shadows father was going to do something to Shadow, he just didn't know what.

"Well there is nothing I can do right now since I do not know where they went to. I might as well go find that Emerald so those creatures do not get their slimy alien hands on it." Sonic muttered to himself as he looked down with anger.

In having deciding to do that he turned and dashed away to search every inch of this area. He planned to not stop until he found the forth Chaos Emerald and after he was going back to Tails for more information on Shadow and these aliens.

"I just know I am going to get some kind of I told you so from Tails." Sonic thought as he looked left and right as he ran, hoping he would see a shimmer or sparkle from the Emerald catching the light.

Sonic spent another ten minutes doing this before he suddenly skidded to a complete stop. He looked to his left and squinted his eyes to try and see better in the distance. Far in the distance there looked a figure, it was too far to make out who but it was no mistaking that it was a bat. Sonic grinned as there was only one bat he knew that would purposely be in an area where a Chaos Emerald was hiding. He ran in that direction and the closer he got the clearer that figure became.

"Oh yeah that is definitely Rouge over there." Sonic muttered as he sped up a little more.

Sonic soon stopped in front of Rouge making her gasp out in surprise then she quickly hid something behind her back. Sonic raised a brow to that move then soon grinned as he had a feeling she had found the Emerald and was trying to hide it from him.

"Hi blue, wasn't expecting to bump into you around these parts." Rouge casually said with a grin.

"Yeah on a search mission, looking for a Chaos Emerald that is around here. You haven't seen it by any chance and so happen to be hiding it behind your back?" Sonic said as he and Rouge locked eyes.

"I haven't the faintest notion on what you are suggestion Sonic. I was simply admiring the calmness and…hey give that back, I found it first!" Rouge started of calm and collect then began to shout out as Sonic zipped behind her and grabbed the Emerald she not long ago found.

"Oh yeah you were definitely admiring the calmness and not at all Emerald hunting." Sonic sarcastically said as he tossed the Emerald up and down while standing at a safe distance from Rouge.

"Oh fine, I was sent to retrieve this Emerald because GUN have found out that these aliens are trying to collect them. We do not know why they are or what they plan to do with them but whatever it is cannot be good." Rouge admitted with a level of seriousness to her tone, watching the Emerald go up into the air then back into Sonics hand.

"Yeah I know they are and I plan to not allow them to get any more. This Emerald is going straight to Tails where he can keep it safe. As I am sure you have seen, GUN isn't doing so well with fighting against these aliens and if the Emeralds are with GUN then that's like handing them to the aliens. No offence to you of course Rouge but even you have to admit the GUN soldiers seriously need more training." Sonic said in a casual manner as he kept tossing the Emerald, finding Rouge following its movements a little amusing.

"Will you please stop teasing me with that precious Emerald!" Rouge cried out as she couldn't take it any more then launched forward to grab it.

Sonic grinned then when the Emerald landed in his hand, just before Rouge rushed for it, he dashed around her until he was behind the jewel obsessed bat.

"Sorry Rouge can't let you have it just yet ok. Might need them to go super and kick butt you know so it is going to Tails. See you around and do me a favour, if you come across an Emerald give it to Tails please. When this is all over with you can have one, that's if you manage to grab one before it shoots off somewhere." Sonic said with a wink at the bat then rushed off to go find Tails.

"The nerve of some hedgehogs, teasing me then just rush off like it was nothing. I suppose I better get back to GUN HQ and tell them Sonic has the Emerald." Rouge muttered with a deep frown in the direction Sonic ran off in, not happy she lost the Emerald after looking for a whole twenty minutes.

 **(Thank you for being so patient in waiting for this update, I had come astray from this story a little. I would love to hear what you thought about the chapter and the story so far. Thank you for reading and until next chapter…)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Risks for curiosity**

"I heard that someone was trying to turn you against our family brother." Eclipse announced himself as he walked into Shadow's personal chambers.

Shadow uncurled himself, sat up on his bed and looked at his brother with a confused, desperate for help, expression. He had spent roughly an hour trying to get Sonic out of his head while also doing as instructed by his father. He, no matter how hard he tried, just couldn't get that infectious blue hedgehog erased from his thoughts.

"I also happen to feel how utterly lost you are feeling Shadow and I am going to help you. We are going to go look for the Emeralds together and keep your mind on our mission here." Eclipse semi seriously said as he grinned at Shadow.

"But what if Sonic shows up? He has infected me with something and I do not trust myself around him." Shadow asked as he got off his bed and approached his brother, not all that sure if he should even carry on with this mission and just stay home this time round.

"I am here now and I will not allow some inferior hedgehog getting into my brothers head and screwing around in there. I will destroy him and set you free from his spell he has you under." Eclipse said with a look of determination at Shadow...

Back down on the planet Sonic was with Tails and both were down in Tails' underground lab in front of the large computer mounted on the wall. Tails was frowning as he tried to access the ARK's mainframe while Sonic stood next to him and tapping his foot in impatience.

"I swear I had full access to it hours ago, I don't know why it wont let me in now." Tails said with frustration as he once again got the words 'access denied' in big red letters across his screen.

"That is because it changes its pass codes every time someone fully logs out of the mainframe. Hello boy's I had a feeling you both were here. Although I am surprised you are not kicking alien butt Sonic." Rouge announced herself as she walked down the stairs and over to the two brothers.

"Yeah well I opted to find out more about Shadow and apparently the only way to do so it to get access to the ARK's mainframe and browse through some old guys files." Sonic said with frustration.

"Professor Gerald Robotnik Sonic." Tails sighed with a shake of his head then carried on trying to crack these new sets of coding.

"And why would you want to look through a dead guys files for? What have you both got yourselves into now? I would have imagined an alien invasion would be enough for you both." Rouge casually asked as she kept her eyes on the screen, debating to herself if she should give it a go or just watch the fox struggle a little longer.

"Well there is this hedgehog called Shadow." Sonic began to explain then was cut from talking.

"A hedgehog called Shadow huh? Is he cute looking?" Rouge asked with a teasing tone while side glancing at Sonic while grinning at him playfully.

"Yeah anyway.." Sonic rolled his eyes but was once again interrupted by the bat.

"So you do agree he is drop dead gorgeous, well I never knew you were gay Sonic." Rouge teased further and was looking quite amused now.

"Rouge will you please stop interrupting me." Sonic groaned with frustration while looking at the amused bat.

"Don't see or hear you denying it Sonic." Rouge sniggered as she spoke and was feeling very entertained by Sonics frustrated expression.

Tails couldn't help but to snigger too as he worked on the computer.

"Anyway…this guy Shadow right is with those aliens invading the planet and collecting the Emeralds for their leader. According to Tails and some report he found hours ago, Shadow was created up on ARK like fifty years ago and was stolen by the leader of these aliens. Now as to the reason we are trying to access the ARK's mainframe again is to try and find out more about him if possible. Maybe there is hidden information about Shadow we can use and show him." Sonic finally explained and was now really hoping there was at least something they could use.

"So let me get this correct, your little boyfriend came here with those aliens and is collecting the Chaos Emeralds. He is some old aged pensioner created, not birthed, fifty years ago and has returned to do what exactly with these aliens? Invade but for what reason?" Rouge raised a disbelieving brow at Sonic as this all seemed a little unbelievable.

"Bah-hahaha-hahaha…oh man I seriously needed a good laugh." Tails said as he laughed at Rouge's choice of words.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up and he is not an old aged pensioner." Sonic grumbled as he crossed his arms and pouted unhappily a little.

"So you admit he is your boyfriend then, wait until Amy catches wind of this." Rouge smirked with amusement at Sonic.

"Just shut up!" Sonic shouted with some anger as he was feeling like he was being attacked right now.

"Oh relax yourself blue, I am only teasing you. I wont be telling Amy anything about you and this Shadow guy being together." Rouge winked teasingly with her smirk in place.

Sonic sighed with a shake of his head then looked back at the screen, just in time for it to show the words access granted in big green letters.

"Yes, beat that coding!" Tails cheered with triumph.

"Great job bro now lets see if we can…" Sonic grinned with a more cheerful tone then stopped as his communicator began to beep.

"Sonic here, what's up Knuckles?" Sonic answered with a friendly tone, having saw the echidnas name on the screen before answering it.

"What the hell has been going on hedgehog? My island is being invaded by these freaky looking creatures!" Knuckles shouted down with anger, mostly because he was out of the invasion loop for no one told him war was going on.

"Whoa chill Knux, I'll be there in a sonic second then I'll explain everything." Sonic seriously said with his ears pinned to his head from the loud out burst that was Knuckles' voice.

"You damn well better!" Knuckles shouted then cut the line.

"Man he seriously needs to chill but I can understand his stresses right now. I'll be back soon, if you find anything before I get back then inform me ok." Sonic muttered with a deep frown then dashed off leaving his fox brother with Rouge.

"So Tails, got any juicy gossip on Sonic and his little boyfriend you want to share with me?" Rouge asked with a slightly devious grin while glancing over at Tails...

Angel Island…

"Take that scum!" Knuckles shouted out as he punched an alien in the face, it falling down hard and staying down.

Knuckles growled as the other two large aliens, that was with the one he just dealt with, came charging at him head on. He gritted his teeth as he stood his ground and got his fists ready for more punching. In the distance Eclipse and Shadow stood next to each other and watching the fight from a safe unseen place. Shadow had his arms crossed and was frowning deeply as he wasn't happy with seeing his brother being knocked out by just one punch. Eclipse on the other hand was smirking with joy as he watched his two brothers gang up on Knuckles and overwhelm the red one.

"I do not understand why the red creature feels it necessary to keep fighting, he is clearly out numbered and out matched." Eclipse casually said while never removing his gaze from the fighting.

Knuckles was indeed slightly out numbered but he was slowly winning this fight.

"It puzzles me as to why we are even here and not looking for the Chaos Emeralds like fathers wants." Shadow muttered as he glanced over at his brother briefly then looked back to the fighting before them both.

"You see that shrine over there?" Eclipse calmly said as he pointed to the structure behind Knuckles fighting the last conscious Black Oak.

"Yes and before you ask I have also felt the energy coming from atop it." Shadow replied with a slight uninterested tone as now he was looking beyond the battle and at the shrine itself.

"At the very top is a large Emerald. It is called the Master Emerald and it is connected to all seven Chaos Emeralds. It has immense power and will aid greatly in fathers plans. If we do not take it then they will use it against us and wipe us all from existence. You understand where I am coming from brother?" Eclipse explained with a hint of excitement in his voice at getting to go near an Emerald and not just any Emerald but the Master of Emeralds.

"I do, does father wish for the Master Emerald?" Shadow questioned with a small frown as this was the first time he was hearing about this large Emerald.

"Ahhh take that!" Knuckles shouted with rage as he put in all of his strength into a hard punch and hit his target dead on.

That was the three Black Oaks taken care of, well so long as they stay down and not get up. They didn't look as if they were going to but Knuckles was ready.

"He is really getting on my nerves…fancy taking him out brother?" Eclipse growled with narrowed eyes as he glared at Knuckles.

"Gladly." Shadow smirked as he was starting to get bored with just standing around and waiting.

Shadow teleported and reappeared high in the air above Knuckles who was standing still and breathing irregularly from the constant fighting. Shadow smirked and curled as he pushed himself to shoot down at the echidna.

"Ahhh!" Knuckles cried out in surprise and pain as he was suddenly hit from above and knocked down to the ground.

Shadow bounced off Knuckles, uncurled and landed on his feet in front of Knuckles with his back facing the echidna. Knuckles growled as he looked at the hedgehog and was also slowly getting to his feet.

"What the hell Sonic! I am not the enemy here they were!" Knuckles shouted with rage as he stood on his feet and glared at Shadows back with his hands in tight fists.

Shadow smirked and slowly turned around and was now fully facing Knuckles. He took pleasure in the surprised look Knuckles was now giving him when his identity was realised.

"You are not Sonic, who are you and what are you doing here!?" Knuckles questioned loudly and was getting ready to fight this new hedgehog if need be.

"My name and why I am here is none of your concern…chaos spear!" Shadow called back then flicked his wrist and sent a bolt of chaos energy in Knuckles direction.

Knuckles gritted his teeth and moved out of the way to avoid the flying energy attack. He was growling with anger and feeling confused by this hedgehog now.

"How did he do that with little effort?" Knuckles thought as he once again moved fast to avoid another spear being chucked his way.

"And where the hell is Sonic?" Knuckles' next thought was as he had to keep moving to avoid those chaos spears Shadow just kept sending his way.

" **Keep him distracted while I go for the Master Emerald brother."** Eclipse telepathically called to Shadow then began to move around the fight until he reached the shrine, avoiding Shadows chaos spears as he did.

" **Understood brother, just be careful."** Shadow replied in the same manner as he kept throwing his attacks and making sure this red creature kept eyes on him and not his brother now climbing the steps.

"I'm here and…o-k I have clearly missed something." Sonic announced himself and tilted his head as he watched Shadow and Knuckles engage in battle, even if it was an unfair one.

Sonic so happened to look over at the shrine and caught Eclipse half way up the steps. He narrowed his eyes and dashed over to it, passing Knuckles in the process.

"Hey what the hell Sonic!?" Knuckles shouted as Sonic almost knocked him over then widened his eyes as he turned and followed where Sonic was heading.

"Hey you get away from there!" Knuckles shouted loudly to the alien creature he caught rushing up the steps, and very close to the top now.

Knuckles was about to run over but was stopped. Shadow had teleported in front of him and pulled back a chaos infused fist then punched Knuckles in the gut. Knuckles hissed at the pain and was pushed back a few paces. He bent forward while holding onto his stomach and looked up at Shadow with gritted teeth.

"Th-that was a-a dirty move hedgehog." Knuckles said through the pain and forced himself to stand up straight.

"Sonic can deal with that alien freak, I still have this hedgehog to put in his place." Knuckles thought as he narrowed his eyes at Shadow.

"And so will this be." Shadow smirked sinisterly as he vanished from Knuckles' sight.

Knuckles looked around on red alert but even that wasn't enough to avoid an attack from Shadow. Shadow appeared behind Knuckles and kicked the echidna as hard as he could, knocking Knuckles down to the ground further away from the shrine. Knuckles growled out in frustration as he slightly struggled to get back up. He managed to get on his hands and knees only to get knocked back down by a hard chaos punch on his back.

"Ahh damn it all!" Knuckles cried out in anger mixed with frustration.

Meanwhile…

"Stop right there freak!" Sonic called as he reached the top of the shrine and glared at Eclipse standing very close to the Master Emerald.

"So you are the blue hedgehog messing with my brother, I do not approve." Eclipse growled with narrowed eyes at Sonic.

"Wait you are different from those other aliens, for starters you can talk." Sonic raised a brow as he took a small step closer towards Eclipse.

"You will stay back, I will not have you infecting me like you have with Shadow." Eclipse shouted out with rage in his tone and looking just about ready to attack Sonic.

"Huh, infected Shadow, what in chaos are you talking about? I haven't done anything to…oh right I think I understand, you are talking about that kiss right?" Sonic spoke back and started of sounding very confused then came the realisation Eclipse must be talking about that kiss he and Shadow were caught sharing.

"Kiss?" Eclipse questioned with a slight tilt of his head, not having heard that word before.

"Yeah me and Shadow got caught by this weird floating eye thingy and it wasn't all that happy that we were sharing a kiss. Long story short I haven't done anything to Shadow or infected him with anything either." Sonic lightly explained with a grin at a confused Eclipse.

"I do not understand, father said you infected Shadow and was trying to get into his head to turn him against his family. Are you telling me you have not done anything to twist my brother in turning on our family?" Eclipse seriously asked with a distrusting expression at Sonic, not feeling all that sure about this hedgehog or trusting this as the truth.

"Father said he was a liar and would say anything to bend the truth to trick me." Eclipse thought as he kept looking at Sonic with high suspicion.

"Huh? Sorry to say but your dad is totally lying, I don't have the power to get into other peoples heads and twist their mind to do my bidding." Sonic casually said with a shrug.

"Eclipse." Shadow called as he appeared behind Sonic and sounding a little out of breath.

Sonic turned around and frowned with crossed arms as he and Shadow locked eyes.

"Shadow what have you done with Knuckles?" Sonic demanded to know as he kept locking eyes with Shadow.

"If you are referring to that red creature down there then I knocked him out…you are mad at me, why?" Shadow said with a slightly anxious tone and was getting confused as to why Sonic was mad at him, he was only following orders after all.

"Yeah I am mad at you Shadow, you can't go around fighting friends, that is not what you do to them." Sonic seriously said as he gave Shadow a stern expression while crossing his arms.

"Friends, what the hell are friends?" Shadow questioned with a deep confused frown and not liking the tone Sonic was using on him.

"Yeah what are they?" Eclipse asked as he too has never heard that term and was also growing curious.

"Huh, never mind lets just leave here and I'll take you both back with me to my little brothers place." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head and was calming down.

"No." Shadow firmly said with some anger in his voice.

"Excuse me, did you just say no to me?" Sonic asked with a raised brow at Shadow.

"Yeah you heard him, we are not going anywhere with you." Eclipse added with the same tone as Shadow and walked around Sonic to stand next to his brother.

"We have out orders and we will not disobey father, you will remove this infection upon me and allow me to continue without having you fill my thoughts." Shadow demanded with a serious tone and not looking all that happy with Sonic.

"Yeah he is a mental mess." Eclipse said as he crossed his arms and glared hatefully at Sonic.

"What you are feeling isn't an infection or anything of the sort. It is called attraction Shadow and you have it bad for me. It is nothing bad or wrong ok, it is natural and normal." Sonic sincerely said with a warm smile at Shadow.

"But father said…" Shadow said with a confused look in his eyes but was stopped from continuing his sentence.

"Yeah I get it, he doesn't want you getting distracted or feel anything of the sort right? Well like it or not you are attracted to me Shadow and it wont just go away. Listen I know you both probably have no choice but to do as you are told, I get that, but what you and your family are doing here is wrong. Invading and killing others is very wrong and you need to stop." Sonic said with a small frown and able to see he was only confusing the brothers even more by saying this.

"We are not in the wrong, we are here to help save these humans from themselves. We came as their salvation and of course if they fight back then they will soon understand it is a huge mistake to do so." Eclipse seriously said with hate in his eyes at Sonic, not liking the way this hedgehog was accusing them of being in the wrong when they were not.

"Sorry to say this but you are wrong. Helping others is not getting violent on them and killing them. If you are truly here to help then talking will be a more better way to sort out any problems and gaining their trust. Of course if you use brutal force they are going to fight back, they think you are here to wipe them off the map." Sonic groaned as he tried to get the two brothers to understand.

"But father said…" Shadow said with a deep puzzled frown and was once again interrupted.

"Father said this, father said that. Shadow he is clearly twisting the truth to why he is really here and invading. Have you not once questioned his actions or orders?" Sonic stressed as he threw up his hands into the air while he was growing frustrated.

"I…No, questioning father means punishment which leads to a lot of pain." Shadow muttered as he took a second to think about this and had to admit he didn't once openly voice his uncertainties in the past.

"Sometimes it can lead to death so it is better for us to follow his orders and not think about them too much." Eclipse added with a deep frown and was growing concerned that their father was listening to this conversation and planning their punishment.

"See now we are getting somewhere. It seems your father drives total fear into you so you do not question him or pull him up on what he demands from you both. It is clear to me he makes sure you both are far too terrified on what will happen to you if you did ever disobey or question him." Sonic said with a grin as he seemed to have figured it out and feeling a little proud of himself for doing so.

"I do not understand, is that bad?" Shadow asked with an utter lost expression at Sonic.

"Hell yeah it is Shads. Fathers are not supposed to scare or harm their children in any way. They are supposed to nurture and care for them, never raise a hand on them or order them about on an excessive level. Your father is not behaving like a father should towards you both, you are not tools to be used and you both have rights and lives of your own. Listen lets just get out of here and come back with me to my brothers place. There is something you ought to know Shadow and you will need to come back with me to see it for yourself ok." Sonic explained with a semi serious tone, hoping that last part was enough to convince them to come back with him.

" **Shadow what is he on about, what do you need to know that he knows?"** Eclipse asked with a small frown as he glanced at Shadow, speaking inside of Shadows head with confusion.

" **I do not know and I am not sure if we should go with him. If father finds out we disobeyed then we are in serious trouble. Then again we can turn this into an asset for us. We can go with him, find out where they are based and see if they have any Chaos Emeralds."** Shadow replied in the same manner as he thought of the perfect excuse if they were found out by their father.

" **That's the story we are going to stick with if father finds out right? Ok it could work and we shouldn't get into too much trouble with father. I'm in if you are and besides I am growing very curious to what this thing you need to know is."** Eclipse said as he was going to do whatever Shadow decided.

"Alright Sonic we will gladly go with you but if we end up in trouble then know this, you probably wont see us again." Shadow said with a deep frown as he was risking a lot here just to feed his curiosity.

"You are so dramatic Shads, nothing will happen to ya." Sonic chuckled with a cheerful tone, glad to hear the two are willing to come back with him.

"Oh I am not lying to you, father will be furious and he will see this as treason. You are the enemy and we are consulting with you, that is punishable by death if we cannot find a very good reason to give him for our actions." Shadow matter-of-fact said with a calm look in his eyes while locking them with Sonic.

"And if we do come up with a good reason then we will still be punished for we are technically disobeying his orders by going with you." Eclipse added in the same manner as Shadow.

"Ah well I will do my best to keep you both safe if he does show up." Sonic said with an anxious tone, smiling nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"You will die trying." Eclipse casually said with a shrug, knowing this was probably true since no one has gone up against his father and won.

"Hmm yes you will so you might want to just stay out of his way." Shadow agreed with his brother and using the same casual tone.

 **(Sorry for the very long wait but there it is, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me your thoughts by reviewing. Until next chapter…)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Understanding a little more about your race.**

"Curses, I cannot sense them anywhere!" Black Doom yelled out in frustration as he had lost connection with both Shadow and Eclipse and couldn't understand how.

"Then I have no choice but to organise a search for the two of them. I order Eclipse to take Shadow with him to investigate this Master Emerald and fine the remainder of the Chaos Emeralds then they both end up missing, I just do not understand how." Doom frustratedly muttered to himself as he floated down pathways of his home, having not long returned from ARK.

"Regardless of their reasons I need to find them, my plans will not be held back because of a couple of mishaps. If they do not provide me with a solid excuse then I will have them locked up and punished until this invasion is over with." Black Doom grumbled with some anger in his tone.

"I have come too far to be defeated now." Doom thought as he telepathically called upon some of his soldiers that were already down on the planet to group together and search for Shadow and Eclipse.

Black Doom then sent his third eye to join in with the search while he kept trying to reach his two sons. He was beginning to wish he had Eclipse report back their location when they arrived to it but he didn't think something like this would ever happen.

"I am getting nothing, it is as if they have simply vanished and too far away to be sensed…or they could be dead. That is possible and a good reason as to why I cannot sense them any longer." Black Doom muttered as he tried to come up with an explanation, only able to come up with his sons being dead.

"If that's the case then it is no major loss, the invasion will not come to a halt, and the Emeralds are not too hard to gather. An inconvenience for myself to do as I still have perpetrations to make…damn it all where are you both?" Black Doom growled as he was growing concerned for reasons he wasn't all that sure of.

" **Double your search and do not leave any corner unturned, I want Shadow and Eclipse found as fast as possible!"** Black Doom telepathically called to all of his children who were still alive and was hoping Shadow and Eclipse would hear him too.

"I swear if they are not in any way harmed or in danger then they will soon be when I get my hands on them both." Doom thought as his concerned feelings were growing in an uncomfortable way for him, especially when he was still unable to see any signs of his two sons through his third eye.

" **My Lord is all alright, I heard your distress?"** Black Death called back to his maker.

" **Shadow and Eclipse are missing and I cannot sense them, I have all keeping their eyes out for them both and I have a search party trying to track them down. I am starting to fear the worst, that they are dead. Yes this wouldn't normally bother me and I would simply make replacements but they are not easily replaceable."** Black Doom stressed out through the link he was sharing with Black Death, forgetting all about his indifferent comment of it not being a majorl loss if they were both dead.

Well he either forgot he said that or he simply didnt mean it and said it out of habit.

" **I do not think they are dead my lord, they are not easy to defeat. It is possible that perhaps they have been kidnapped and being held in a place that blocks out your connection to them."** Black Death calmly said as he worded his sentence in a way that wouldn't seem disrespectful or out of line.

" **The only way their link to me would be blocked if those humans had an excessive amount of power…the Master Emerald, of course."** Black Doom said with frustration then came to the realisation this must be because of the amount of chaos energy the Master Emerald emits.

The Master Emerald is responsible for keeping a huge island afloat in the skies above after all. Whose there to say it wasn't strong enough to block the mind link Black Doom had with his two free-willed sons?

" **Master Emerald?"** Black Death questioned with a curious tone inside Black Dooms head.

" **Yes I discovered a huge amount of power down on this planet and sent Eclipse and Shadow to investigate after I found out it was some Master Emerald that is connected to the seven Chaos Emeralds. We need that Master Emerald so they do not use it to turn the seven Chaos Emeralds against us. They must be very close to it and it is blocking my link with the amount of overwhelming power it is releasing. It is the only other explanation out there."** Black Doom theorised and was sticking to that theory.

" **It makes a lot of sense but surly it wouldn't interfere with the hive mind link we all have with you. There is no way a gem is more powerful than you my lord or your link to us. We are apart of you after all and bound to you and your will, what could possible out do that?"** Black Death bravely said with some concern in his voice inside of Black Dooms head.

" **I am more superior than a measly gem! There must be more to it than simply being filled with a mass amount of chaos energy. I need that Master Emerald so I can figure this out, they better come back with it."** Black Doom growled with some aggression as he replied to Black Death.

Angel Island…

"You will die trying." Eclipse casually said with a shrug, knowing this was probably true since no one has gone up against his father and won.

"Hmm yes you will so you might want to just stay out of his way." Shadow agreed with his brother and using the same casual tone.

"Right so we ready to…" Sonic chuckled nervously then stopped talking as Knuckles voice was heard.

"You all get away from my Emerald or so help me I will make you leave!" Knuckles shouted as he walked up the steps and was near the top.

"Is he being serious?" Eclipse asked as he and Shadow turned around and took a step backwards away from the edge of the stairs as Knuckles was almost at the top and not at all looking friendly.

"Er yeah he will kick us off this shrine then off his island." Sonic said with a small frown as he watched Knuckles finally reach the top and stood there huffing and puffing in anger.

"You all get away from my…Ahhh!" Knuckles shouted then cried out as he was pushed down the stairs by Shadow.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted out with some anger, but couldn't deny that was kind of funny only now wasn't the time to be laughing.

"What? He was being threatening and I will not tolerate that behaviour towards me and my brother. He should be thankful I allowed him to live." Shadow casually said with a shrug, smirking deviously at his actions.

"He's coming back up, push him down again brother." Eclipse said with amusement as he lent forward slightly and watched Knuckles growl threateningly while rushing back to the top.

"No, don't you dare." Sonic quickly said then walked over to Shadow and grabbed the black hedgehogs arm to pull him back.

"Fine I will then." Eclipse shrugged then grinned as Knuckles was almost at the top.

"Yeah that's a no for you too." Sonic sighed as he gently grabbed Eclipses arm and pulled him back too.

"I will have you for that hedgehog!" Knuckles cried out with rage in his eyes as he stood at the top and glaring at Shadow, who was smirking in amusement still.

"Now Knuckles lets just pretend that didn't happen and move on. It's all in the past now and that is where is should totally stay." Sonic said with a slightly anxious smile at Knuckles, moving forward and making sure the two brothers and Knuckles were between him.

"He damn well pushed me down the shrine stairs. Hey you two, that was not funny!" Knuckles seriously said then shouted as Shadow and Eclipse began to laugh over that.

"Yes it was." Shadow said as he laughed while pointing at Knuckles.

"Agreed, you did not expect it and that is what makes it so funny." Eclipse agreed as he too laughed with Shadow.

"Shut up, I could have seriously gotten hurt!" Knuckles shouted as he was getting more angry at the alien brothers.

"We know." The brothers said in sync and laughed harder.

"They are both insane." Knuckles growled as he looked at Sonic, who was trying to not laugh with the brothers.

"They are unique that's for sure." Sonic thought as he grinned with a shrug.

"Don't mind them Knux, they are very new to this world. To them others getting hurt is amusing and entertaining so count yourself lucky Shads only pushed you down two dozen steps." Sonic said with a wink at Knuckles.

"Shads?" Knuckles raised a brow as he was choosing to ignore the brothers for now.

"Yeah I shortened Shadows name and the one next to him is Eclipse. They are brothers and came to this world with these aliens. Don't worry I am on it and going to do what I can to change their minds in invading. It's their father we really need to watch out for, he's the leader of these aliens and the reason they are all here invading the planet." Sonic explained then lent in closer to Knuckles adding in a hushed voice, "I personally do not believe Shadow is even related to them and he is originally from this world but was stolen by the alien leader like fifty years ago. I am going to take them back with me and explain all this."

"Huh?" Knuckles raised a brow as he was officially growing confused by what Sonic just said.

"Say why don't you come with us?" Sonic said in a more louder voice so to get the Black Arms brothers' attention too.

"I can't, I have the Master Emerald to protect. Call me on my communicator so I can listen in and know what the hell is going on." Knuckles seriously said while also glancing beyond Sonic and over to his beloved Emerald.

"Hey no touching!" Knuckles then called out as Shadow was reaching out to the Master Emerald and very close to placing his hand on it.

"Why not?" Shadow asked with a deep unimpressed frown at Knuckles, hovering his hand over the gem and not showing any signs in retracting it.

"Yeah why can't my brother touch it?" Eclipse asked as he crossed his arms and glared at the red echidna with some aggression.

"Because it is my Emerald and I don't want you touching it!" Knuckles shouted as he was glaring at Shadows hand with rage.

"Don't see your name on it red creature." Shadow muttered in Black Arms as he kept his hand hovering then ever so slightly lowered it closer.

"I'm warning you hedgehog, do not touch my Emerald." Knuckles growled lowly and gave a look that promised pain.

Shadow smirked a little darkly as he lowered it a tad more, getting the reaction he was after.

Knuckles growled more aggressively and was seconds away from rushing over and ripping Shadow away then chucking him down the shrines steps.

"Shadow please don't touch Knuckles' Emerald." Sonic sighed as he turned around and looked at Shadow with a sad begging expression.

Shadow rolled his eyes and retracted his hand then crossed his arms while muttering under his breath in Black Arms. Eclipse chuckled as he heard the complaints Shadow was saying but chose to keep what Shadow said to himself for now.

"Thank you now lets get moving before Knuckles has a seizure or something. I'll call ya as soon as we get to Tails' place ok Knux." Sonic said with a thankful smile at Shadow then turned back around to look at Knuckles when addressing him.

"Yeah and before you all leave, I catch either of you two near my Emerald then I will not hold back. I will rip you both out of existence then feed your corpses to wild dogs." Knuckles seriously threatened with narrowed eyes filled of promise.

"How dare you disrespect us both red creature. You have no idea who you are messing with and it will be you who will burn." Shadow growled aggressively while narrowing his eyes back at Knuckles, both now in a stare off.

"Yeah I would love to see you try and my name is Knuckles." Knuckles seriously said as he bared his teeth while trying to contain his rage.

This was not a good place to start fighting for the Master Emerald was at risk of getting smashed to pieces again.

"Need I remind you I did knock you unconscious, I spared your life so do not make me regret that decision." Shadow sinisterly said as he began to smirk in an insane manner at the red echidna.

"O-k how about we all just calm down and take in deep breaths before something unfortunate happens." Sonic slightly shouted out to gain everyone's attention.

"You should tell this red one to not upset us both and to watch what he says in front of us. We are not to be take lightly and will end you all." Eclipse firmly said as he gave Knuckles a look of hate for the way he was towards his brother then grabbed Shadows wrist and begin to walk towards the stairs while pulling Shadow along, barging passed Knuckles a little roughly.

"Hey watch it!" Knuckles called out as he turned around and watched the two alien brothers descend down the steps.

"Knuckles please you seriously do not want to make them more upset. They mean what they say and they will succeed. I do not want to lose a friend and if you are gone who will protect the Master Emerald? Just bite your tongue ok and I will sort this all out, promise." Sonic said as he held Knuckles back from charging down the steps and attacking the Black Arms brothers.

"Keep them away from the Master Emerald. No, in fact keep them off my Island. I don't want to see either of them up here regardless of the reason." Knuckles muttered as he figured if Sonic was concerned then he should just let this one go for now.

"Sure thing Knux, I'll call ya soon ok." Sonic grinned with a wink then dashed down the stairs to catch up with Shadow and Eclipse.

"Huh seems like our brothers live and have teleported off the island." Eclipse casually said as he and Shadow stood where their fallen brothers once laid on the ground unconscious.

"It seems so, this is good. It would be an utter embarrassment if they lost their lives against that strange bad tempered red creature. He wasn't even using any kind of weapon but his own fists against three of our strongest brothers." Shadow semi seriously said with a small frown while glancing over at his brother.

"So those guys Knuckles knocked out are the strongest guys you have on the invasion team?" Sonic asked as he stopped beside Shadow and smiling at the brothers in a friendly manner.

"Well not including us both. They are the strongest soldiers bred for war, me and Shadow however are far different from our many brothers. They all lack free will where we do not. We have our own minds and can make our own decisions only we do as we are told to avoid the alternative." Eclipse explained as they all slowly began to walk away from the Master Emerald shrine.

"Alternative? That's the same as facing a punishment from your dad right?" Sonic questioned with a small frown, not liking the fact Shadow may face this if found guilty of treason.

"No, father can get into our heads and control us through the hive mind. He will strip our will and use us to do anything he desires, we will be powerless to stop him and fight back." Shadow casually answered with a shrug, feeling confident his father will not do that to him or Eclipse.

"What the hell? He can like mind control ya both and get you to do anything he wants…that's like totally messed up." Sonic said with shock in his words and looking it too.

"He wont do that so long as we obey and do not show signs of betrayal. And that is only if he doesn't desire to kill us straight off. Death is always on the table and it is only a matter of why and how with father." Shadow said with a grin at Sonic while they continued to walk.

"Oh man I seriously need to get them both far away from their dad and hope to chaos himself that their dad wont find them. Well I doubt it he is Shadows father but still, the guy did bring Shadow up I guess." Sonic thought with a small frown on his muzzle, unsure how to even do that task.

"Come to think of it I haven't heard father on the link, do you think he is ok Shadow?" Eclipse asked with concern in his tone as he glanced beside him.

"The link, what's that?" Sonic asked as he wanted to know as much as possible in hopes to find a weakness or a way to put a stop to this invasion fast.

"The mind link we all share with father is a telepathic link directed straight to father. It is a way we can communicate to one another and to father so no matter where we are in the universe we can always talk to one another." Shadow explained with a faint smile to Sonic then added in a slightly concerning tone, "I do not think anything has happened to father Eclipse but we should keep our minds open to avoid suspicion, unless you disagree."

"Agreed, the more we share with father the less likely we are to be dragged home for a punishment." Eclipse replied with a small frown.

"Right so you guys can like talk telepathically anywhere in the universe…can your dad listen in on conversations too?" Sonic asked as he tried to get an understanding while also making sure to not seem too nosy.

"Not just listen in but also see what we see through our eyes and memories. He is our father, our maker, the hive mind to our race. There are no secrets with father and he knows everything we think, see and feel. I am just hoping he isn't seeing and hearing all of this, that he is far too busy to check in with us." Shadow said with some worry in his voice, beginning to grow fearful that his father was indeed listening in on this.

"You know Sonic you are not all that bad, for an inferior being that is." Eclipse randomly said with a teasing tone towards Sonic, changing the subject as he could sense his brothers fears, it making him feel the same.

"Charming, I will take that as a compliment Eclipse. Don't think I'll get a better one than that anyways." Sonic said with a roll of his eyes but was sounding cheerful.

"You seriously wouldn't, Eclipse never compliments anyone so be privileged Sonic." Shadow chuckled as he was starting to feel a little at ease now thanks to Eclipse directing his thoughts away from their fathers possible rage with them both.

"Hey I so do, I compliment you don't I?" Eclipse argued his point with a playful nudge at Shadow.

"Ok let me rephrase that, Eclipse doesn't compliment anyone that isn't family." Shadow rolled his eyes and lightly pushed his brother back in a playful manner.

"You both are pretty close aren't ya?" Sonic asked with a smile as he witnessed the playful banter between the Black Arms brothers.

"Somewhat close yeah, this is actually the first time in many years we have seen each other. I was sent away with Black Death, the secondary hive mind and next in command, to help win another war across the galaxy but I was needed here." Eclipse said with a casual tone like it was no big deal and normal.

"We kept in touch through the mind link and shared story's of our accomplishments, kind of bragged to one another for entertainment. It can be a little lonely when you are the only one that is different." Shadow said with a small frown, sounding a little upset.

"I've had to work harder than anyone just to prove I do belong and that I am worth the effort." Shadow muttered with his frown deepening and looking more angered than sad now.

"Not the only one brother, I cannot tell you how many hard lessons I was made to learn while away with Black Death. I am just fortunate he is a little more patient than father and doesn't lash out half as much." Eclipse sighed as he recalled all the times he was told off and punished for mistakes and not listening.

"It seems to me you both have a lot in common which is probably the reason as to why you get along so well. Anyway we need off this island and to get to my brothers place all without causing a scene with any of your er brothers." Sonic said with a grin as they all stopped walking.

"We can teleport but we do not know were this place is." Shadow replied with a shrug while looking at Sonic.

"Right how about we just teleport off this island then you can follow me there, can you run fast Eclipse? I know Shadow can." Sonic suggested and began to grin as he was going to make this run into a little race.

"Do I look like I have the ability to run super fast or have the damn footwear for it?" Eclipse said with a finger pointing to his bare feet, sounding a little annoyed as this seemed obvious to him that he couldn't and looked as such too.

"Fine point taken but I do have two words for ya…piggyback ride." Sonic grinned with a wink at Eclipse.

"Huh?" Both Shadow and Eclipse tilted their heads at this new phrase, both wondering what it was and why they felt a little uneasy by that grin.

 **(Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the read and will review it. Until the next update…)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Finding out the truth.**

"Finally we made it and I totally won that race." Sonic cheerfully beamed out as he stopped running and was now standing a little away from his little brothers home.

Shadow skidded to a halt seconds after and carefully dropped Eclipse down onto his feet. Sonics big brilliant idea was for Shadow to carry Eclipse all the way here while both ran at their top speed. Although it wasn't all that fair since Shadow had a passenger and didn't know where he was going but at least he wasn't too far behind Sonic.

"Well of course you did, it isn't like Shadow and I knew where the hell we were going and was simply following you." Eclipse matter-of-fact said as he composed himself from the really fast ride that did make him feel a little uneasy.

"Details, details. Anyway come on lets get inside before anyone sees you both and think you are here to attack us." Sonic grinned as he waved off the factual words and once again led the way.

" **Eclipse I am not all that sure about going in there."** Shadow telepathically said as he glanced beside him at his brother.

" **Just stick to our excuse and all should be fine brother."** Eclipse replied in the same manner as he too glanced at Shadow.

"Come on you two, lets get inside yeah!" Sonic called out to them as he turned his head around while opening the door to enter.

" **And what excuse would that be Eclipse?"** Black Dooms voice filled both Eclipses and Shadows heads, making them both tense up.

" **That, that we are gaining the blue hedgehogs trust to see if he has a Chaos Emerald hidden away in his little den."** Eclipse replied back to their father with a hint of nervousness.

" **Father it is possible he has one and we also now know where his little hideout is. We can search the place and take any Emeralds he may be hiding away in there."** Shadow added as he could sense his brothers anxiety, sounding a little more confident than Eclipse was.

"Guys come on, we don't really have all day ya know!" Sonic called out as he stood by the wide open door and was fully facing the brothers.

" **I will allow this but as soon as you both discover he has an Emerald I want you both back home at once, with it. I have a few things I need to tell you both so do not delay me any more than you have."** Black Doom seriously said in a firm tone in both Shadow and Eclipses head then all went silent.

Shadow and Eclipse gulped as they shared a glance at one another then both began to walk to Sonic so they could follow him inside.

" **We are so dead, father sounded super mad at us."** Eclipse nervously said in Shadows head as he and Shadow followed Sonic inside and down to the underground lab where Tails and Rouge were.

" **Yeah, it was a pleasure knowing you brother."** Shadow said with a look of sadness as he did not want to die.

Eclipse sighed as he nodded in agreement to those words and both stopped walking when they reached near where Rouge and Tails were.

"Hey guys this is Shadow and Eclipse and…why are you both looking so depressed?" Sonic cheerfully called over to Tails and Rouge then turned to look at the alien brothers, noticing the sad expressions so he questioned them.

"Father knows where we are and he is very angry with us." Shadow muttered as he looked down with drooped ears and hugging himself a little.

"Yeah he is so going to kill us for our defiance." Eclipse said in a whispered tone as he too looked down just to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah and how did he find out?" Rouge questioned with suspicion in her tone while slightly glaring at the brothers thinking they reported back as soon as they got here.

"It's not there fault ok Rouge, they have this link or something like that." Sonic said as he tried to explain a little.

"The mind link we all share with father is a telepathic link directed straight to father. It is a way we can communicate to one another and to father so no matter where we are in the universe we can always talk to one another. He is our father, our maker, the hive mind to our race, there are no secrets with father and he knows everything we think, see and feel." Shadow explained in a more better way, using the same words he told Sonic back on Angel Island.

"Right so he is literally using you both to see what you both are doing and where you both are?" Tails asked as he was now fully turned around to face the Black Arms brothers while sitting on his chair near his computer.

Shadow and Eclipse both nodded as this was technically the truth.

"Talk about trust issues and over parenting." Rouge semi seriously said as she rolled her eyes.

"So he could be listening in on this very conversation and he now knows where we are. We better hurry up before we are suddenly under attack." Tails said with a deep frown and not liking the fact some alien leader could be listening in on everything he was about to say to Shadow for he did manage to get more information from the ARK's mainframe.

Of course he stayed logged in so he didn't have to go through the entire process of cracking more coding and whatnot.

"He isn't in our heads right now so we are safe but that doesn't mean he wont stay out." Eclipse said as he looked up at the group with a small frown.

"Ok then we should make a start. You both might want to get closer over here so you can see what is on the computer screen." Tails said with a small smile then spun around to face his computer.

"What is a computer?" Eclipse whispered to Shadow as they both walked closer.

"I have no idea but I am assuming it is that big thing." Shadow whispered back and pointed to the screen mounted on the wall in front of Tails, Rouge and Sonic.

"What are you both talking about?" Rouge asked with suspicious narrowed eyes as she watched the brothers walk over and stop near Sonic behind Tails.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about how we are going to gut you all and which part to devour first." Eclipse casually said with a shrug, not sounding very happy with the suspicious tones and looks coming from Rouge.

"Excuse me?" Rouge said with shock as she didn't think that would be her answer.

"Rouge chill, they are messing with ya." Sonic rolled his eyes and assured the bat of this.

"But are we really?" Shadow casually asked with a smirk at the bat making her feel very uncomfortable, enough to move away from the brothers but still close to see the screen.

"Come on guys we have important things to talk about and show you. Go on Tails lets make a start before anything else happens. No wait let me call Knuckles, I kind of promised I would." Sonic sighed with a shake of his head then began to do as he said he would.

"Yo Knuckles pay attention and listen, we are about to explain things ok." Sonic seriously said as he spoke into his communicator when Knuckles answered, not giving the echidna a chance to even say hi.

"Whatever and yeah hi." Knuckles grumbled as he spoke back then too began to pay attention.

"Right well when the invasion began I was looking for answers to why and who you all were and I came across this article. It talks about a space station called ARK that orbits around this planet. It is a secret government station that no one knew about, I even had to hack into GUNs data base to get more information on it. I managed to hack into the ARK's mainframe and discovered something very shocking." Tails began as he began to open up documents and whatnot, purposely not opening any images just yet.

"Boring, and what does this have to do with my brother?" Eclipse complained as this was not any of their problem and he didn't understand why he and Shadow needed to know any of this.

"Tails get the picture up." Sonic whispered as he lent towards Tails' ear.

Tails nodded and double clicked on the file that held the image of Shadow in a status tube. It filled the screen and both Shadow and Eclipse widened their eyes at the image.

"What is this trickery?" Shadow asked in shock as he was transfixed on the image of what looked like him in a pot with these humans in white coats smiling at whatever took the picture.

"This is you Shadow, fifty odd years ago before you were awakened into the world. You were created by a scientist called Professor Gerald Robotnik and was intended for good. This picture was taken days before you were due to be awakened by him but the ARK was invaded and you were stolen." Tails explained some more as he turned his head slightly to take a glance at Shadows reaction.

"This is a lie. How can that be Shadow when he was made and raised by father aboard the Black Comet? He was no where near this planet or that station when he was born." Eclipse seriously said as he was growing angry with this lie.

"Your so called father stole you from ARK, awakened you then raised you. At this point I am sure you can agree that your father isn't really your actual father Shadow." Sonic said with a slightly serious tone while glancing over at Shadow.

"This, this is all a lie. I do not know how you did this but that is not me." Shadow growled as he was growing angry at what he was finding out, clearly in a little denial right now.

"Face it hun, that is you and you have been living a lie for over five decades." Rouge said with a small frown at Shadow, not understanding how the hedgehog could deny the very clear evidence of existence before his father.

"Well technically Sonic Shadow is biologically related to these aliens and his father really is his biological father." Tails said with a slightly nervous smile at Sonic then looked back at the computer and opened up a report labelled Black Arms.

"What?" Sonic whispered with wide eyes then quickly began to read the secret report done by Gerald.

" **Shadow is all alright with you? I sense uneasiness within you."** Eclipse asked telepathically with concern.

" **My whole life is a lie, I do not understand. Why would father take me and lie to me?"** Shadow replied in the same manner and was starting to look absolutely lost right now.

"So the leader is called Black Doom, he donated blood to bring Shadow to life and stole Shadow away for unknown reasons." Sonic muttered as he spoke the highlights of this report, frowning in puzzlement upon why Black Doom decided to take Shadow instead of leaving Shadow with the humans.

" **I need to speak with father about this and find out why he took me away from the humans. He must have had a very good reason right?"** Shadow spoke to his brother with a look of determination in finding out the truth.

" **Father always has a reason for his actions and I will accompany you…first we should find out if they have a Chaos Emerald or father will be even more mad at us."** Eclipse replied through the link and gaining a firm nod from Shadow.

"Anyway the point is Black Doom took ya and raised you for reasons only he knows of. I am sure we can all assume it was to make you stronger and faster so he has easy victories against other worlds he invades." Sonic seriously said as he crossed his arms and glanced at Shadow.

Shadow simply stayed silent and was frowning while looking at the screen, re-reading the current report that was still up. He was trying hard to not jump to conclusions upon his fathers actions but couldn't help but to wonder what his life would have been like if Black Doom left him.

"Seems like I am starting to believe what I am hearing, I should hear fathers side to this before I do anything else." Shadow thought as he took in a slow deep breath and let it out to try and compose himself.

"Well at least we are still brothers." Eclipse casually said but was also finding all this questionable like Shadow was.

"This would explain why I have always felt so different from everyone and had to work three times as hard just to fit in and keep up." Shadow sighed with a shake of his head, trying to stay calm and neutral for the time being.

"I have something to add to all of this." Knuckles' voice was heard from Sonics communicator.

"Yeah?" Sonic replied then began to listen to his echidna friend.

"Yeah I do, did it ever occur to any of you that the reason this Black Doom fellow took Shadow was because he didn't feel right to just abandon his son with a bunch of humans?" Knuckles said with a sincere tone.

"Nope sorry that did not come into any of our heads. Why would he only take Shadow because of abandonment and separation issues? As far as we can tell Black Doom is not friendly and very bad news. He clearly has other, more dangerous, plans and it involves Shadow somehow." Sonic said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

" **I do not sense a Chaos Emerald anywhere Eclipse, can you?"** Shadow asked as he had been trying to pick up on their frequency while this whole conversation was going on.

" **Nope, maybe they do not have one. We should leave and go see father, he will become more angry the longer we are here for."** Eclipse replied back though the link and was growing concerned for himself and Shadow.

"We need to leave, father is still very mad with us both." Shadow calmly said to all while trying to hide his anxieties in facing his father.

"You can't, do you still not believe the evidence right in front of you? None of this is a lie Shadow ok and you can't just act like you don't know the truth." Sonic said with a desperate look for Shadow to stay and not go vanishing off.

"There is a lot that still needs answering, father can give me the answers to why he took me all those decades ago. I will except that I was originally created on that space station and not aboard the Black Comet but I will not except that father didn't have a very valid reason for taking me from those humans." Shadow seriously said as he locked firm eyes with Sonic.

"He will only lie to you Shadow and twist your mine to suit whatever he is planning. You cannot just go up to him and believe everything he says to you, be cautious and take what he says with a pinch of salt ok. He lied to you throughout your life and he will keep lying to you." Sonic said with a serious tone, hoping Shadow wasn't going to keep buying into the lies Black Doom says.

"Who are you to tell me this when you do not even know my father or met him in person? Father has done a great deal for me and I am about to question him for the choices he has made. Do you have any idea what that means for me, how outraged he will be over this? I will be very lucky if he doesn't end my life there and then." Shadow growled with anger as he was feeling outraged that Sonic was behaving in such a disrespectful way towards his father, towards the being that raised him and did everything for him.

"That is exactly my point Shads, he will get mad at you, he will lash out at you and he will do something to stop you from ever questioning him again. Can you not see going back to him is suicide, do you not realise you are in serious danger?" Sonic stressed out as he was growing very worried over the hedgehog he was falling for.

"I know what my father is capable of, I have had my fair share of punishments. I have even came very close to death from his rage over my mistakes in the past. I need to know the truth so I am going to risk my very existence just to find out but I do feel he wont kill me straight off. Punish me yeah but I really don't think he will end my life just yet." Shadow replied and was slowly calming down from his anger.

"Then I am going with you." Sonic said with a firm look in his eyes at Shadow.

"Hell no, we do not need you up there with us." Eclipse said as he narrowed his eyes at Sonic with some suspicion, thinking Sonic only wanted to go so he could have a nose around and find non-existent weaknesses.

"Eclipse is right, your place is down here and ours is with father. If I am to survive then we will met again but if not, I am very glad to have met you." Shadow sincerely said as he took a hold of his brothers wrist then chaos controlled them both back home.

"For chaos sake Shadow, why must you be so damn stubborn!?" Sonic shouted out in frustration, feeling so scared for Shadows life right now.

"Yep totally crushing on Shadow." Rouge muttered over to Tails who sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Sonic I am sure Shadow knows what he is doing and what to say to avoid death. Trust that he does and do not worry, take your frustrations out on those aliens or something." Knuckles' voice was heard and he was sounding a little concerned for Shadow, only a little as he was still annoyed with being pushed down the shrines stairs by the black hedgehog.

"You know what Knux, you are totally right. There is an invasion on after all and no offence to GUN but they could do with some major back up." Sonic seriously said with a grin that masked his true feelings of fear and worry.

"Not to mention there are still Chaos Emeralds out there that need either finding or getting back from Black Doom." Tails said with a slightly more cheerful tone, trying to lift up Sonics mood as he could tell Sonic was putting it on.

"Point taken so you get to finding any Tails while I go and kick some alien butt. Knuckles I'll keep you updated ok and call if you need me." Sonic said with that fake grin on his muzzle then cut off the link he had up with Knuckles.

"Sure thing Sonic, I'll call when I have a location." Tails said with a smile and was also planning to keep looking for information that might give them all a hands up on this invasion, for he has yet to find anything.

"I'll join you Sonic, I am sure Tails is very capable in doing this without me hanging around." Rouge casually said with a playful grin, telling Sonic that she wasn't done with teasing him.

"Rouge just to be clear, I may like Shadow a lot but I really don't think things will work out so please just don't go there. I am worried enough ok and do not need you reminding me of possibly never seeing Shadow again." Sonic sighed as he and Rouge began to walk towards the stairs to leave the underground lab.

"Sonic I wouldn't dream of purposly upsetting you and you just never know what might happen in the future so do not lose hope hun." Rouge replied with a sincere tone and was slightly hoping things will work out and Shadow will be back unharmed.

 **(Thanks for reading and I do hope you are still enjoying the story. Please tell me your thoughts by reviewing and until the next chapter…)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life With Father**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Questioning leads to pain**

Shadow and Eclipse appeared aboard the Black Comet in the very centre where they assumed their father was waiting for them. Only when they did appear they were alone together.

"I do not like this, it is far too quiet." Eclipse whispered as he glanced at Shadow.

"I agree but living in hope here, maybe father is now busy and has forgotten to have this serious, and possibly deadly, talk with us." Shadow whispered back with a very hopeful look in his eyes while looking back at his brother.

" **Consider your hope dead."** Black Doom announced inside of his sons head making them both tense up with fear at the aggressive tone used.

"Hope's gone, hope is most definitely gone." Eclipse whispered as he looked ahead of him only to witness a flash then his father/leader appeared and not at all giving off happy vibes.

"Yeah totally no hope here." Shadow muttered as he tried to stay calm but it was impossible when you knew your death was a high possibility and possibly very soon too.

"Report, now." Black Doom demanded as he narrowed his eyes down at Shadow and Eclipse.

"Th-they didn't have an Emerald and there wasn't any around the perimeter of the area we were in. Neither of us could sense one after staying there for twenty minutes." Shadow nervously said with drooped submissive ears and looking fearful now as Black Doom growled in anger.

"But we do now know where they are so if they do acquire one then it wont be hard to track them down." Eclipse said with an anxious look up at his enraged father.

"This is not good enough and what of the Master Emerald?" Doom growled as he was losing his patience with the lack of progress.

"It is well guarded by its protector and located on a floating island." Shadow answered with a small grin as he recalled pushing Knuckles down the stairs.

"And what is so amusing Shadow?" Black Doom asked with venom in his voice and glaring dangerously down at Shadow.

Shadow gulped and that grin very quickly dropped and was replaced with a small frown.

"Nothing father it's just." Shadow began then stopped as he tried to find the right words.

" **Shadow don't just keep quiet."** Eclipse said inside Shadows head with fear that their father will lash out.

"Just what?" Doom lowly growled in anger at this level of back chat.

"Just that the red one that protects the Master Emerald, he doesn't fall down stairs gracefully." Shadow said as he looked up at his father with a small spark of amusement.

Black Dooms anger quickly vanished and now he was expressing a dry look back at Shadow.

"He doesn't fall down stairs gracefully…you are clearly in need of rest Shadow." Black Doom said with a slightly despairing look.

" **You seriously need to teach me how to calm our father down from a fit of rage brother."** Eclipse said with a relieved tone inside of Shadows head that things are much calmer now.

" **Well what I am about to ask him will triple is anger and I do not want you to be around to get caught up in his rage.** Shadow replied back in a serious manner in Eclipses head.

"I advise you rest up Shadow for a couple of hours and Eclipse I want you to scout around for the next Emerald." Doom sighed with a shake of his head believing Shadow was over worked and stressed as he could sense distress within Shadow.

Eclipse bowed his head then vanished but Shadow remained where he was.

"Go to your room Shadow." Black Doom firmly demanded with slight annoyance at the mild disobedience his hedgehog son was displaying right now.

"I will but I need to talk and I am afraid of what might come of this subject." Shadow anxiously said while trying to look confident in what he was about to do.

"The answer is and always will be an no. You will do as told and get that blue hedgehog out of your mind. He is the enemy and is dangerous to you, he will hurt you and betray you." Black doom seriously said with more annoyance in his three slightly narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't going to talk about the blue hedgehog father, I want to know what ARK is and why you chose to take me away from there before I was born into this world." Shadow said with a small frown at his father.

"So you felt it necessary to abandon orders given to you and go snooping around in matters that are deeply buried in the past that never should be brought up?" Black Doom growled with anger as he was slightly panicking inside.

"No I did not, I kept to my objectives you gave to me. The blue hedgehog and this Tails showed me on this, I think they called it a computer. They had a picture of me in a pod with humans in white coats by the pod I was in. There were reports about me and about our race. Why did you take me from them father?" Shadow said as he was starting to feel a little frustrated and slightly confident he was going to get some answers.

"Are you questioning my decisions? How dare you question me!" Black Doom roared with rage then called upon wormholes and made meteors fly at Shadow.

Shadow gasped out in fear as he backed away fast but it was no use for one hit him hard on his front. Shadow was sent flying with the meteor still in contact with his body until he crashed into the wall behind him, causing the meteor to break into pieces. He struggled to breath as he was fighting against the pain while sliding down into a sitting position. His chest burned with every breath he took in and the burns on his front stung and throbbed constantly. Shadow looked over at his still enraged father and gulped as he watched Black Doom raise a hand at him.

"Ahhh please father I am sorry!" Shadow screamed out as he was forced to feel every muscle in his body electrify and burn at the same time, causing him absolute agony and torment.

"You have the audacity to question my reasoning and choices then you will suffer for your defiance and arrogance Shadow!" Black Doom shouted as he slowly floated towards Shadow while increasing the pain he was delivering to his disobedient son.

"I-I only want…want to know why…Ahhh p-please, mercy!" Shadow bravely said then cried out in a begging manner as the pain worsened, making him shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth.

"And you still question me!" Doom roared then once again called upon meteors and threw them at Shadow.

A few were misses, landing very close to Shadow on the wall, but two large ones were a direct hit. Shadow screamed as one hit his head and the other hit where his current injuries were. Now Shadow was feeling very weak, dizzy and looking battered and bloody, a sight that hasn't been seen for decades. Black Doom lowered his hand and cancelled his attack on his hedgehog son then looked down at him with warning. Shadow weakly looking up with fearful apologetic eyes as he tried to focus on the very blurred image that was his father in front of him. He was breathing irregularly with wheezy in takes and out takes of air he just managed to fill his lungs with while fighting unconsciousness.

"You will never bring this up again, you understand me Shadow because if you do I will end you. You will also stay away from that blue hedgehog for he is twisting your mind against us, against me, and if he approaches you then you will fight him." Black Doom firmly warned then waved a hand and chaos controlled Shadow to his room.

Shadow grunted in pain as he fell onto his bed and just laid looking up at the dark ceiling, unable to move a single throbbing muscle. He was tired, sore and in a lot of pain still but was very thankful he was still alive. He felt grateful his father answered his pleas for mercy or at least that is what he believed happened.

"I-I am so very sorry father, p-please forgive me." Shadow croaked with a sore hoarse voice as he slowly closed his eyes to rest and heal…

Black Doom was utterly enraged with the confrontation of those questions Shadow asked him. Not only that but he was growing concerned that Shadow will rise up and strike him dead.

"I need to stop that from happening and fast. He knows about the ARK but not the whole truth of it all. I could have sworn I wiped all files on Project Shadow from the ARK's data core so how did those furry rodents even find them?" Black Doom muttered as he floated through his home to try and calm down before he did something unfortunate that could hold back his plans.

"Is it possible there were back ups or a secondary data core? No matter, what has been done is done, I just need to ensure Shadow will never betray us all and wipe us off the face of the universe." Black Doom thought while trying to figure out how he could make sure his hybrid son will stay in his place.

"I could just control him through the mind link then when all has been done here, and we are far away, I will let him go and confine him to his room for months. I will strip all privileges he has and he will have to start over to gain my trust once more. He will become the lowest rank in our family and stay aboard the Comet at all times, never venturing out on the field of battle unless I say so." Black Doom mused to himself and was starting to like this plan.

With Eclipse…

Eclipse was deep in some strange jungle with his brethren around him in all different area and directions as there was a faint twang of chaos energy in the air. He stood still near a slow flowing river and had been trying to contact Shadow but he was receiving nothing, absolutely nothing. He was growing concerned for the brother he grew very close to and now he was suspecting that their father had gave Shadow the death sentence after that punishment he knew his father dished out. He did try to talk to Shadow, to tell Shadow to not ask about the ARK, moments after he left the Comet but all he got was a faint painful sensation coming from Shadow and a lot of fear too.

"I never got through to stop him from questioning father and now he is gone. Why did you block me Shadow until you were unable to do so, it was too late by then and now…now you are gone forever." Eclipse thought sadly as he tried one last time before returning to his search.

And he got nothing still.

"Brother I will greatly miss you." Eclipse sadly whispered as he bowed his head in mourning for the loss of his brother.

"Eclipse!" Sonics faint voice hit Eclipses hearing cords.

Eclipse growled and clenched his hands into tight fists. He gritted his teeth as rage consumed him.

"It's all your fault, if you never talked us into going with you then Shadow would be alive and here with me. He will pay." Eclipse thought as he slowly lifted his head and glared at the approaching blue hedgehog.

"I am going to rip you apart and make you suffer!" Eclipse cried out then charged at Sonic with fire in his eyes.

Sonic gasped and jumped out of the way of a punch then turned and watched Eclipse turn to face in.

"Hey Eclipse what gives?" Sonic asked with some confusion but was definitely keeping his guard up.

"It is your fault, you and that stupid thing you all were reading from. Because of you Shadow is dead, I lost the only brother that understood me!" Eclipse roared with aggression then charged at Sonic again with a fist ready to punch Sonic.

Sonic frowned deeply then dodged out of the way fast then jumped into the air, curled and shot forward. He collided with Eclipses back and knocked the alien down to the ground. Sonic landed on his feet behind Eclipse then walked around the alien until he stood near Eclipses head.

"You…it's all your fault." Eclipse whispered as he stayed on the ground and for the first time expressed true sadness and sorrow.

"He is gone and I will never see my brother again." Eclipse cried as he turned his head, resting it to the ground, and looked out to the jungle with tears in his eyes.

"I begged him not to go, you were there when I did. You both were so filled with fear of disobeying your father that you left us and went to him. I am not to blame here Black Doom is." Sonic softly said with sad eyes as he sat down crossed legged near to where Eclipse was blankly staring at so he could see the aliens face.

"I cannot continue without my brother, we kept one another company even when we were light-years apart. He and I are different from the others and had so much in common, now it is just me." Eclipse whispered as his tears left his eyes and rolled down onto the ground.

"We would trade story's, tease and banter one another, try to up the other in achievements and now I am alone. I have no one to talk to when things get too much, I have no one to assure me that what I am doing is correct, I have no one to release the boredom with…I-I have no one to relate to amongst my brothers for Shadow is gone. We did all those things together, helped each other and now it is all gone." Eclipse softly whispered as more silent tears left his eyes.

"You want to know the worst part, not once did I ever tell him how much I appreciate his company in person and in mind. I never told him he meant so much to me out of fear of father finding out but now that he is gone I do not care anymore. Father can come here and destroy my existence, he can take me away and execute me for caring about my brother in ways we should not. Those types of emotions are forbidden and if ever expressed then death is our punishment if it cannot be corrected…I say kill me now father and end my suffering!" Eclipse cried out as he shut his eye tightly then curled up and sobbed to himself.

"Eclipse, Shadow wouldn't want you talking like this." Sonic said as he tried to not cry with the alien for he was also deeply sad to hear Shadow was gone.

"H-how would you possibly know what my brother would have wanted? You barely know him, I've known him for fifty years and…and I want him back." Eclipse started of with anger then that soon was replaced with sorrow as he couldn't stop thinking about Shadow and all the things they did.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone close Eclipse and I too want Shadow back but we both have to face the fact he is dead and will never come back." Sonic whispered as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek.

"Eclipse what is the meaning of this behaviour and why are you with that blue rodent?" Black Dooms eye appeared in Eclipses vision looking confused and angry down at his son.

"I wish to die father, please end me now." Eclipse sadly said as he looked up at his fathers third eye, begging for his suffering to end.

"What has gotten into you, I came because I felt a deep sadness within yet I cannot see why you are feeling like this my child." Doom questioned with a deep confused eye expression at Eclipse.

"Shadow, you killed him for his disobedience." Eclipse said with deep sorrow as he tried his damn best to not shed any tears in front of Black Doom third eye.

"No he is in his room unconscious after a punishment for questioning me. He will return to you in a couple of hours then you both can get those Chaos Emeralds together." Doom said though his eye and watched Eclipse slowly move to sit up.

"He is alive, this is great." Eclipse said with a grin and did his best not to sound too overjoyed about this news.

"So you think it is ok to beat someone into unconsciousness just because they has a few questions for you? He only wanted to know why you stole him from the ARK before those scientists woke him up, the least you could have done is told him why. What kind of father are you to deny your son a reason for actions done!" Sonic shouted with anger as he got to his feet and walked right up to the eye with anger in his green eyes.

"How dare you say such vile things to me, what I say and do are none of your concern. Shadow is my son and I will do what I want with him." Black Doom shouted back and got right up in Sonic face with a raging fire in its one eye.

Sonic took a step back, formed a fist then punched the eye so hard it flew back and slammed into a tree, making a dent with cracks all around.

"No how dare you treat your son like he is worthless and do whatever you want to him. How dare you think it is ok to beat him, torment him and not allow him to express himself. How dare you stop him from wanting to know the truth to how he came to be. He just wants an explanation!" Sonic shouted with rage as he tightly clenched his hands into fists, glared at the eye still slammed into that tree and shaking from anger with gritted teeth.

"You are not worthy in having the title father and I will stop you from ever laying a claw on Shadow and Eclipse again." Sonic cried out at the top of his lungs and trying to get some of this anger and frustration out by doing so.

"Wow he included me as well." Eclipse whispered as he kept his eyes up at Sonic and stayed sitting on the floor.

Sonic breathed in and out deeply as he glared at the eye then growled when it vanished in a flash of chaos control.

"Coward!" Sonic screamed as he looked up at the sky.

" **Eclipse, home now!"** Black Dooms voice filled Eclipses head and it sounded beyond angry.

"What did I do?" Eclipse whispered as fear grew inside of him making him feel sick to the stomach in going home and facing his father while in that kind of mood.

Eclipse sighed then got to his feet and bowed his head.

"I have to go, father is calling for me to return home." Eclipse muttered and got Sonics attention.

"No, don't you dare, you will end up like Shadow." Sonic quickly said before Eclipse vanished.

"Sonic I don't have a choice, if I disobey then I not only get punished like Shadow was but father might feel it necessary to mind control me to make me do whatever he wants. He probably already had decided to do that with Shadow when he wakes up." Eclipse sighed as he looked up at Sonic with a small frown.

"Mind control, like he will get inside your head and force you to obey his commands? I'll say it again, he is not fit to call himself father." Sonic replied with some anger left in his tone.

"Go if you have to but remember this you and Shadow will be forgiven and when I put a stop to Black Doom I will make sure you both stay safe." Sonic seriously said with a look of promise.

Eclipse kept his frown in place, nodded then vanished to the Black Comet leaving Sonic to continue what he was here to do, find the Chaos Emerald.

 **(Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the update. Drop a review if you like and tell me what you think. Until the next update…)**


End file.
